The Northern Lights' Colors
by JFishy
Summary: "I was there since the very beginning. Not that someone has actually noticed me by the very first time I made an appearance, but I was there. I know I was there. And I remember every little part of this story. And I know that it all started with a kiss." Elsanna. Rated M for mature content.
1. The accident

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is what I've been working on for a while. It won't be much long; about ten chapters I believe. I've almost finished it, and I don't know if you'll like it, so let me know! Oh, this is just and introduction, btw. You should expect something more on the next chapters.**

* * *

_I was there since the very beginning. Not that someone has actually noticed me by the very first time I made an appearance, but I was there. I know I was there. And I remember every little part of this story. And I know that it all started with a kiss. Or better yet, it all started with an accident._

_I was there when Elsa's magic accidentally hit Anna. I was there, and I remember how scared she got. How cold little Anna got. _

_"__Anna, no, please." Elsa cried, hugging her baby sister close to her chest. "I got you, Anna. I'm here now." Anna didn't answer. I could feel her body getting colder at every minute passing by. She wouldn't have survived, but her parents got in there just in time. _

_"__Elsa, what did you do?" Her father asked, as he got Anna on his arms. "This is getting out of control."_

_"__I-I didn't mean it, papa!" Elsa sniffled, holding Anna's cool hand._

_"__I know, sweetie." Her mother said, hugging Elsa. _

_Her mother was a nice person. Unlikely her father, she did understand Elsa. It's not that he didn't love her half as much as she did, but he was scared. He was afraid of Elsa's powers, and how it could possibly affect the kingdom. He was the king, after all. It was his job to look after his kingdom. But then again, it was also his job to look after Anna and Elsa, so it kind that left him on a complicated position._

_"__I know where we must go." He announced. His family followed him out of the room, and I was left alone. But, once again, it was not like anyone had noticed me there before. Anyone but him. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I can't tell for sure what happened when they were out, since I wasn't really around. I only know that they locked little Elsa on her room, so Anna would be safe. I often heard Elsa crying, and every once in a while she would tell me how much she missed her sister, and how much she wanted her around. And soon enough, by the time she turned fourteen, I guess, this every once in a while became every day. She was about to go crazy._

_Anna would talk to me as well. Not as often as Elsa, but she would. Sometimes, she would cry, and that made me upset. I hate to see anyone cry, especially when it's a child. She would tell me that Elsa hated her, and that her only wish was that she would tell her why so she could fix everything. And it killed me that I couldn't comfort her, but that wasn't my fault. Indeed, that wasn't anyone's fault._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_When Anna turned fifteen and Elsa turned eighteen, there was another accident. Their parent's ship sank, killing everyone on board. Both girls were devastated. Elsa stopped talking to me for a while, and Anna wouldn't have much time now, since she spent almost every day on her sister's door. I would listen sometimes, since Elsa would allow me to be there with her. Anna asked her to let her in, and I could see the pain in Elsa's eyes when she had to ignore her. But I understood it. It was for her safety. Sometimes, Elsa worried too much._

_Eventually, Anna got over their parent's death, but she never got over the fact that Elsa wouldn't answer her._

_"__I just don't get it!" She cried to me once, when she was seventeen. "She won't open that damn door! What did I ever do to her?" I never answered. She sat by my side and cried. And I know Elsa saw it. And Elsa cried too. She felt guilty whenever she saw her sister like that, and it would also make her cry for hours, and also freeze the whole room. Poor Gerda and poor Kai who had to come in and calm her down. It was a tough job._

_"__I want to see her!" Elsa said once during one of her crisis. "That's not fair! I-I haven't seen Anna in forever."_

_"__You know you can't, dear." Gerda said softly. They tried to calm Elsa down for some good time, until she agreed it was all for good. But it didn't make the pain go away, though. _

_Even knowing Elsa wouldn't answer, Anna would always stay by her door, telling her about her day and other stuff. And honestly, I believe that this was what kept Elsa sane for so long. Even some days, when Anna wouldn't say a thing, just sit by her door and listen to her own thoughts. I know it helped. Elsa was always looking forward to listen to her baby sister tell her odd things, and besides talking to me, that was her favorite time of the day._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jack Frost. That was his name. The only person that actually seemed to notice I was there. Not that the girls didn't notice it either, but he knew I was there. It's hard to explain, I know, but he just knew it. And, as me, he was a part of this story._

_You see, Jack was also there for Elsa. He'd listen, and he'd listen to Anna as well. And, by the end of the day, he'd come to me and we would talk. For a very long time, he was the only one who I was able to talk to. _

_"__I don't see why the girl can't meet her sister." He told me once. "I mean, look at her! She's destroyed, sad and a mess."_

_"__She's not capable to control her powers just yet." I answered. "I mean, look at her room. This is a mess."_

_"__Little Anna is a mess as well." He grinned. "She was playing alone the other day, and I swear I saw her talking to a painting. Joan of Arc maybe?"_

_"__I don't know; I wasn't there." I say sadly. I loved playing with young princess Anna. "But I think she mentioned her friend 'Joan' once or twice."_

_"__Told you." Jack said. "But, well, she talks to us as well. I don't see why she shouldn't talk to a painting."_

_"__We are real." I say, but he just laughs and freezes Elsa's book._

_"__So is the painting." He answers, getting on his feet. "I must go now, my friend. I'll see you later." He waves and eyes the book. "I just hate this story. Elsa shouldn't be allowed to read this."_

_"__It's Anna's favorite." I mumble. He left out a soft 'oh' and unfreezes it. "See you later, Jack."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The first time they saw each other after several years, it was on the coronation day. I wasn't there at the time, but I was with Elsa a few hours before. She was nervous, trying so hard not to freeze everything she touched, but it was hard. She didn't have control of it, and I felt sorry for her. She was just trying so hard! She didn't deserve that._

_Like it was expected, Jack came to me later. He told me Elsa freaked out because of Anna's new fiancée and froze the whole room. He also told me she ran away, and Anna went after her. And after some time, I went there too._

_Elsa built an amazing ice palace. It was beautiful, really lovely. I had a feeling that Anna would love it if she were there. So I went after her. _

_She was with this blonde boy, Kristoff. At first, I wondered if he happened to be Anna's fiancée. But after the third push she gave him, and after a few things he said, I figured it couldn't be him. Anna dreamed about a prince charming that would be polite, have good manners and be gentle. Now don't get me wrong; Kristoff _was_ a nice guy, and eventually would become Anna's best friend. But he definitely wasn't _the_ prince charming Anna always dreamed of._

_So, like I said, I guided them into the castle, and I watched Anna and Elsa's discussion. It got pretty heated, so Elsa accidentally froze Anna's heart. It could have killed her, you know. But she didn't die. Kristoff took her to the Trolls, the ones who helped her the first time Elsa threw her magic on Anna. _

_She needed a true love's act. So Kristoff took her back to her fiancée, who apparently had kidnapped Elsa while I wasn't there. And apparently he wasn't her true love either, because he left her locked in a room to die. But once again, she didn't. She was determined to live, and Kristoff came back to her so he would give a true love's kiss. But he didn't make it. _

_Hans, her mean fiancée was about to kill Elsa with his sword, but Anna wouldn't allow it to happen. So she stood there in front of her sister, and the blade reached her instead of Elsa. But surprise! Anna had turned into ice. When Elsa realized it, she cried, and it broke my heart into pieces. She hugged her baby sister, refusing to believe it. I cried. And I believe everyone around did so. Even Jack, although he refuses to say it. _

_But then it happened. Anna's body came back to what it was before. She wrapped her arms around Elsa, kneeling down on the floor with her. It was beautiful. _

_"__I love you." Anna told her. "And love can thaw a frozen heart."_

_"__Love can… thaw." Elsa mumbled to herself, and then a smile reached Anna's eyes. "Love. Of course."_

_And, with a move, all of our Arandelle was unfroze. And, for the first time in forever, I was happiness on Elsa's and Anna's eyes._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

And now, here I am. Outside Elsa's bedroom, several years later. Decades, to be more precise. Jack is outside with me, and we're just waiting. She would call us, sooner or later. I think.

"She's not well, is she?" I ask, my eyes getting teary.

"I don't know." Jack mumbles. "Who knows? She's already gotten sick." He tries to cheer me up for a while, but it doesn't work. "I tried to talk to her, but as soon as she felt I was there, she told me to leave her be."

"She will call us." I say, but not feeling so confident about it.

During Elsa and Anna's live, I was there. All the time, since Anna was born. I saw them growing up, I heard their cries, their sorrows, their happiness, and even heard their hearts being broken. You might want to take a seat; this will take a while. So, as I said before, it all started with a kiss.


	2. Every Child Grows Up

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the story so far:) Oh, and some of you have been asking me why I didn't tell whose POV is this, but the thing is: I'm not going to tell! You'll find out by the end of the story, even though some of you may or may not have figured who is this... ANYWAY. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I heard Elsa's heart break several times, but there was this one who caught my attention. It would break into pieces whenever Anna sat by her door and cried, or whenever her sister yelled at her madly, and after a while came to apologize, crying again. But the worst: her heart wouldn't heal. It only kept breaking, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

_After the great thaw, Anna and Elsa grew closer, as it was expected. But, as I told you before, Elsa's heart was destroyed, devastated. And it would be a painful and lengthy process to heal it back. But Anna, always the stubborn and persistent Anna, would do her best to heal it. The only thing she never realized, is that the only person who was able to break Elsa's heart was she. And she would do it again, even though she didn't mean it._

_It all started with a kiss. It wasn't the first time Kristoff and Anna shared a kiss, but it was the first time Elsa had seen it. I saw tears in her big blue eyes when she saw her baby sister kissing the blonde man, and I heard her heart breaking into pieces once again. She turned her back and ran away, going back to her room. Jack eyed me and then eyed the couple, and then threw a big snowball on them. Anna turned around, looking for Elsa, but didn't find anyone. Jack rolled his eyes, and, together, we went back to the castle. _

_We managed to get into Elsa's room, and it was a mess. It was all covered in ice, and she was on her bed, curled up like a ball and crying. At every sob she would left out, another layer of ice would be formed on the ground. Jack whistled, and a cold wind hit Elsa right on her face._

_"__Go away, Jack. I'm fine." She cried, not bothering to look at us. He rolled his eyes and did the same thing, hitting Elsa again. "I'm not lying!" This time, he threw a snowball on her. "Okay, fine. I just – I just don't want to lose her. I-I mean, we have s-so many things to recover, and what if s-she runs away with him? Oh god, what if she doesn't want me around?" Her sobs got stronger, and I had the strange feeling she was starting to freeze the whole castle. _

_"__Do you think she loves her?" Jack asked me._

_"__Of course!" I say. "I mean, there was the true love-"_

_"__You know, you can be really silly sometimes." He rolls his eyes. I try to mirror him, but I realize I can't roll my eyes. "I mean like more than _sisterly _love."_

_"__Oh." I mutter. "We could ask." I reached her bed, looking into her sad blue eyes. When she looks at me, she smiles, but it didn't make her look happier. "Hey Elsa?" _

_"__Hi." She whispers, and she holds my hand, like she always does when she gets sad._

_"__Do you love Anna?" I question. _

_"__Of course I do. That's why I don't want her to leave." She says softly._

_"__But do you love her more than as your sister?" I look at her curiously. "Jack and I were wondering… are you jealous?"_

_"__Wha- n-no!" She blushed, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I-I mean, I guess not." She groaned, burying her face on her hands. "I-it's just so confusing. I don't know what I'm feeling."_

_Jack smirked and threw another snowball on her. She grimaced and cursed him quietly, sitting on her bed. I giggled and hugged her tightly, in an attempt to make her feel better._

_"__Elsa?" Anna called on the other side of the door. "Is everything alright? What is going on?" She tried to force the door, but Elsa had accidentally frozen it. "Elsa, open the door!"_

_"__I'm fine." She lied. She unfroze her room, opening the bedroom door and allowing Anna in. Her sister threw herself on Elsa's arms, burying her face on her neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freeze the door. Jack was just trying to piss me off." Jack eyed her, throwing a snowball on Elsa's head. "Hush, Jack. I'll talk to you both later."_

_I nod, leaving the room. Jack didn't. He stood there for a while, looking after our girls. He told me later that day that they cuddled up and Elsa read her a story, the same that Jack had tried to freeze a few years ago. _

_"__I hate that story." He mumbled to me._

_"__What story was that?" I ask._

_"__Peter Pan." He answers, forming a blizzard over us. "I just hate that guy. Don't they know the true story? He kidnapped children!" _

_"__Anna likes it." I shrugged. "I think it's nice too."_

_"__Can't Elsa read another story for her?"_

_"__Elsa has never read Peter Pan for Anna before." I tell him. He shuts his mouth._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I only heard Kristoff's heart break three times. And it was one of the saddest sounds I've ever heard. _

_The first time was when Anna broke up with him. His eyes got teary, and he had to convince himself not to cry. Jack and I heard the whole thing. Apparently, Anna told him they were not a good couple, and that she saw him as a brother, not as a boyfriend. He told her it was okay, and that he hoped Anna would find the love of her life someday. Kristoff was a great guy. Even though Anna had broken his heart into pieces, he wished her well. He wanted her to be happy, no matter what. He truly loved her._

_Kristoff cried alone that night, and he didn't come back to the trolls for over a week. _

_The second time it was broken was when Anna came to him, crying. His heart was still healing, but it all broke down when she told him she was in love with someone else. When he asked her who was this person, she cried even more. He managed to understand Elsa's name after some time, but didn't manage to make Anna stop crying. She was a mess; worse than Elsa when Jack and I finally managed to make her confess her feelings for Anna. _

_"__These two are a mess." Jack groaned, floating above my head. _

_"__Can we do something to help?" I ask, but he shakes his head._

_"__We've tried everything possible. Elsa is as stubborn as that one over there; they'll have to figure things out by themselves." He explained, but I didn't bite it. _

_I looked at Anna once again, and how sad she looked. And then, I looked at Kristoff. He looked broken. As broken as anyone could be. But he stood still, because Anna needed him. He didn't back off, because Anna needed him. And even though he was probably the only person who had the right to do such a thing, he didn't. Kristoff was a real man, after all. And sometimes, I wonder if Anna would have been better if she had stayed with. But it wouldn't be fair. He deserved someone who truly loved him. And, unfortunately for his heart, this someone wasn't Anna._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I didn't really like the new servants. They weren't quite as nice as Gerda and Kai, nor were loyal to the crown. I only liked Michael and Liam. These were the grandsons of Gerda and Kai, and probably the only servants Elsa trusted with her eyes closed. They were young; Michael was around his thirties and I believe Liam was about twenty-five. But they were nice boys. Their parents were great as well, but had retired a few years ago. They still lived in the castle, though. Elsa would never allow them to live in a poor, simple house, as she didn't allow Kai and Gerda when it was time for them to retire. Michael and Liam's parents, Henry and Audrey, were like family. They even shared meals with us.

"Does Queen Elsa need anything?" Liam asked me. I shook my head and offer him a sad smile. He nods sadly and leaves Jack and me alone. We don't say a thing; we just wait for her to call us.

"Can you tell me a story?" I ask Jack, who only nods.

"What would you like to hear?" He asks, floating back to the floor.

"Peter Pan." I say. For the first time since I've mentioned the book, he doesn't grimace. Instead, his eyes get teary, but he refuses to cry. I know he's also thinking about her. We all are.

"Every child grows up." He started, his voice faltering a bit. "But not Peter Pan."


	3. Kai

**A/N: I swear, you'll understand to it all at the end! But I'm having fun with your guesses, keep going. I hadn't thought about some of them, but it would be so cool. Anyway, enjoy it! See you guys tomorrow**

* * *

_One day, Anna came crashing into Elsa's room. It was in the middle of the night, as I record. She was crying, which scared Elsa a lot. I remember how her eyes were red and her face was completely wet thanks to her tears. She didn't even notice Jack and I were there; she just threw herself on Elsa's arms._

_"__Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked scared, sitting on her bed and wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "What happened to you? Are you hurt?"_

_"__Damn it." Jack whispered to me, floating back to the floor. "I can feel him."_

_"__What do you mean?" I ask, but Jack just shakes his head sadly. Anna mumbles something to Elsa and goes back to cry, burying her face on the queen's neck. I see tears forming on Elsa's eyes too, and I feel bad. I look at Jack, who is sitting by my side. "What's going on?"_

_"__Kai is dead." He tells me, running his fingers through his white hair. "Tuberculosis. I'm sorry, my friend." I nod, feeling sad all of a sudden. "I can feel his spirit. He left about an hour ago."_

_"__How can you feel it?" I ask curiously, besides my sadness for Kai. I really liked him; he cared about my girls just as much as Jack and I did._

_"__All of us can. Besides, we're nothing but spirits." He tells me. And it's the truth. He tells me he'll be gone for a while, and I just nod. Anna is still lying on Elsa's arms, and neither of the girls has stopped crying. Elsa places soft kisses on Anna's hair, mumbling comfort words on her ear. She promises her everything will be fine; even though she knows it's a lie. Gerda won't be fine, Henry won't be fine. People die; _good _people die. She'd die someday, and so would Anna. And when the time comes, someone won't be okay. Someone won't truly get over it, someone won't truly forget. As an example, Elsa never forgot their parents. There wasn't a single day that she wouldn't go to their grave and place a flower. She never forgot. And she will never be fine with that._

_"__I love you." I hear Elsa telling her. Anna mumbles 'I love you too' and Elsa kisses her forehead, pulling her to the bed. She waits until Anna fall asleep and went to check on Gerda and Henry. As I imagined, they were broken. Elsa stays with them until she manages to calm Gerda down, and then she came back to Anna. She stood there with them until the early morning. Whenever I question Elsa about it, she smiles sadly and tells me that every single person on this castle is family, and deserves to be treated as such. _

_"__You're here." Anna sniffled, wiping a tear away from her cheek. "I thought you'd be gone."_

_"__You need me." Elsa answered, climbing on bed. "You're my family too. And I love you above anyone else." Anna smiled, lying back on Elsa's chest. _

_"__I love you too." She whispered. _

_Neither of them noticed me from where I was, so I got out quietly and went to Kristoff's to tell him the bad news. By the time I came back, Jack was sitting outside of Elsa's window. He smiled at me and waved his bat, making me float to the window._

_"__Elsa kissed her." He told me. "And then she freaked out. Anna tried to calm her down, but… well, she said it was wrong, a sin and that bullshit I told you she'd say. Anna's locked on her room now."_

_"__Can we go there?" I questioned, and he nodded, taking us there._

_Anna was crying on her bed, hugging an old doll; the one Elsa gave her when she turned five. Jack roll his eyes, and I don't even try to do the same, since last time I almost became asquint. Anna couldn't see us; but we could perfectly see her. She had her eyes closed, and her lips were pressed together tightly. _

_"__Elsa is an idiot." Jack mumbled. "I can't stand it. I'm totally throwing a giant snowball at her. Or better yet: I could make it snow just above her head for the rest of her life."_

_"__Open the window." I say. "We have to take her to the funeral."_

_"__Leave her be, my friend." Jack said, but I shook my head. "You have to understand she's having a tough time."_

_"__No, she should go. Kai is family. Was. But it doesn't matter; we mustn't leave family behind anything else." Jack gives me a large smile, like if I'd said something fun._

_"__Elsa didn't show up at their parent's funeral." He reminds me._

_"__Elsa is an exception. Was." He rolls his eyes but smiles, opening the window. We get in, and I quickly walk to Anna's side, placing my hand on her arm. She opens her green eyes and smiles, holding my hand._

_"__Hey bud." She cheered. "Is Jack in here?" As an answer, he whistles, making a chill wind pass through us. "Hi Jack. I, uh, assume you already know."_

_"__Don't be sad." I tell her. "I don't like seeing you sad. You get cold." _

_"__Elsa's cold." She mumbles. Her eyes start to get teary, and she looks like she's about to cry once again. I quickly hug her, and she doesn't hesitate to hug me back. "I'm sorry. I don't like when I'm sad either."_

_"__We know." I tap her shoulder. "Come on; it's time to go. Jack and I will be there for you. And so will Kristoff."_

_"__Kristoff hates me." She said, but I giggle and shake my head._

_"__He's your best friend, buttercup! He could never hate you." She smiles a bit, seeming a bit happier. "Come on. I'm taking you there."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The funeral was sad. I haven't been to any happy funerals, indeed I had never been to any funeral but the king and the queen's, but that doesn't counts. I was mostly with Elsa anyway. _

_Maybe Jack was right. Maybe I should have left Anna at her room. Elsa ignored her; she didn't even look at her. And it obviously pissed Jack off, because he threw several snowballs at her head. She grimaced, but didn't even look at Anna. It got me a little sad. I don't like when Elsa is mean. It's not nice._

_"__I told you to leave her at her room." Jack hissed. _

_"__It was for the best." I answer, but I'm not entirely sure of my answer. He mumbles something and floats to Elsa's side, whispering something to her. She looks down, like she's ashamed or even guilty, and Jack seems to be satisfied. He floats back to my side, but doesn't say a word. Instead, we just watch Kai's body being locked on a coffin as his wife and child cry in silence._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"__Where are we going?" I ask Jack, as he carries me above the clouds. "Hey! Don't pretend you're not listening."_

_"__I'm sorry, my friend." He apologizes. "I just – we _must _see this." We start to land, and I realize we're close to the castle. He takes us to Anna's room, and we hide inside the closet once we get in._

_"__Why are we here?" I whisper, but he just tells me to be quiet._

_Soon enough, Anna enters in the room. She wipes a tear away and starts to undress herself. I cover my eyes, because I don't want to see Anna's body without clothes on. Jack giggles when I do so, and he pokes me when Anna's already on her nightgown. She was about to go to bed when the door suddenly opens and Elsa runs near her. She cups Anna's cheeks and crash their lips together, not really caring if she left the door opened, nor if Jack and I were locked on Anna's closet, peeking by the crack of the door. Anna seemed surprised, but she grabs Elsa's hips, pulling her closer and kissing her back. I almost left out an 'awn', but Jack stuffed my mouth with snow before I could even voice it. I glared at him, but he just smirked and gestured so I'd be quiet._

_"__I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa said when they broke the kiss. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you." She leaned forward, kissing Anna once again. "I love you, and I'm so sorry for everything I said."_

_"__Hush, Elsa." Anna wrapped her arms around the pale neck. "It's okay."_

_"__B-but it's still wrong." Elsa whispered._

_"__And we'll figure a way through this." Anna promised, kissing the queen's hands. "It's okay, Elsa. I love you too."_

_Jack and I waited until both girls fell asleep on each other's arms. Just when we made sure they wouldn't wake up, we left the room, leaving them alone. _

_Jack never told me what he said to Elsa. He says he doesn't remember it, but I know it's a lie. But, whatever it is, it worked._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hi." Liam cheered, sitting by my side. He was a tall, blonde boy, with big brown eyes. He reminded us of an old friend, in fact, but we never mentioned it. It made us sad, after all.

"Hello, stinky." I cheer him, and Jack just thrown a snowball on his head. He smiles, brushing the snow out of his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you both." He said softly. "My dad was wondering if you guys want him to try to talk with the queen."

"Not necessary." I answer. "She will call us when she needs us."

"We could call Alec…" He suggested, but Jack and I shook our heads.

"No one can come in, unless she wants to." I say.

"Not even I can." Jack said.

"Not even Jack could." I repeat. He nods and stays a bit longer with us before waving goodbye and going back to work. "Hey Jack?"

"What is it?" He asks, looking at me.

"You never told me what you said to Elsa." He frowns, looking confused. "At Kai's funeral. You said something, and by the end of the day, she kissed Anna."

"Oh, _that._" He smirks, leaning on the door. "I said '_if you keep acting as a coward, you'll never find out what you two could have been. Just like if Anna hadn't gone after you on the North Mountain.'"_

I smile, leaning on the door as well. It had been about two hours since we'd been waiting for her to call, but she didn't. But she was still there. I could feel her.


	4. Gerda

_It was a bit confusing for some people when Elsa and Anna started to date. At the very beginning, they would keep it as a secret, but after some time, they realized it was useless to try to hide it, since it was obvious that there was a zero possibility of any other person replaces Anna. So, after a few months dating, they stopped hiding. _

_It was a shock for some people, in fact. There were some of them who would call them freaks, whores, and one too many bad things. But, fortunately, they managed to go through this. The kingdom accepted their love, and both sisters were glad because of that. They had a really lovely relationship, I must say. Apart from some discussions, of course._

_I was there when they first fought. And I mean a real fight. Anna ran away from Elsa's room, or better yet, _stormed _away from her room. Jack and I went to Elsa's room, and found her with a confused look on her eyes. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but no sound came out. _

_"__What happened?" Jack hissed, floating to her side. _

_"__I-I don't know." Elsa answered, eyes widened. "W-we were just talking and s-she just… I d-don't know, she slapped me right on my arm and ran ou crying."_

_"__Did you say something wrong?" Jack asked. "You must have done it. I can't find another explanation." Elsa shook her head._

_"__I-I don't know." She said nervously. "C-can't you guys talk to her?" I nod, and so Jack and I go straight to Anna's room._

_She was sitting on her desk, reading a random book, or at least I thought she was. She looked like she was about to murder someone, and she didn't even bother to look at me when I got in._

_"__Leave." She demanded, but I shook my head, closing the door. "Oh, it's you." Her face softened a bit, and she turned around to face me. "I'm sorry, buddy. I thought it was Elsa."_

_"__We figured." Jack said, but Anna didn't listen. "Oh, right." He mumbled, and then threw a snowball at her._

_"__Oh, sorry Jack. Hi." Anna cheered, wiping the snow away from her hair. "What do you guys want?"_

_"__Why are you so upset?" I asked, walking closer to where she was. "Did Elsa do something wrong?"_

_"__No, I mean, yes." She ran her fingers through her hair. "She was just – damn it, if she wants so bad to be with that French whore, I don't see why she just doesn't leave me." She hissed, crossing her arms. "_'Oh, Belle is it, Belle is that…'"_ She mimicked Elsa. "Damn, can't she at least _try _to hide it?" Her eyes suddenly get teary, and she sat back on her chair. "I-I wonder if she thinks about her when we're making love." I quickly wrap my arms around her in a hug, and she doesn't hesitate to hug me back. "I-I'm being stupid, right?"_

_"__Not stupid, silly." I tell her, and Jack nods in agreement. "Elsa loves you! She's just excited she made a new friend. And we must agree that this is something new for her. I mean, Elsa _does _have some friends, but most of them are not even human or someone around her age." She sniffles and nods, smiling at me._

_"__I guess I overreacted." She mumbles. "You always know the right things to say." I grin, getting back on the floor._

_"__Apologize!" I say. Just when Jack opened the door, we found Elsa outside, looking sorry and holding a rose made of ice. Anna bit her lip when she saw her, but threw herself on the queen's arms, crashing their lips together. _

_"__I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I was being silly." She kisses Elsa's nose and takes the rose Elsa offered her. I smile happily and, together, Jack and I leave the couple._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Henry Dahlem was the youngest of the three sons of Kai and Gerda. He was a tall, blonde boy, with big green eyes and a scared look upon his face. He was awkwardly tall and very slim, which only made him look even more fragile. His brothers were now working outside of the town, which meant he and his mother were alone in the castle._

_He was only thirteen when his father died; and he was only fourteen when his mother died. _

_Everyone was shocked by Gerda's sudden death. Everyone but Jack. He told me, after a few days, that she lasted longer than he'd expected. He told me that Kai was the love of her life, and he also told me that they'd never been separated since their early childhood. _

_"__When you love someone that much, your heart hardly ever can stand being separated. Gerda lasted more than a year; I wasn't expecting her to last a month." He said calmly. It seemed really cruel at the time, but later on I understood. I also wondered if one of my girls would be able to stay apart from each other._

_After Gerda passed away, Henry was devastated. One of his elder brothers, Joshua, came back to the castle and offered to take him to his house. Henry said no. He didn't want to leave, and I understood why. His brothers, as much as he loved them, were not his family anymore. We were his family, and he wanted to remain with us. _

_After Gerda's funeral, Jack and I stayed with Anna, while Elsa stood with Henry. I found out, after a while, that she kept coming back to his room every single day, every single year. When I questioned her about it, she smiled at me and told me it was a secret. And she also seemed to find out whenever Jack and I tried to follow her, because she always found a way to outwit us. _

_After several years, I asked Henry about Elsa's visits. He smiled and gestured so I'd sit down. _

_"__She'd bring me gifts at the first weeks." He explained. "Icy soldiers, for example." He took a box on his desk, opening it and handing a soldier to me. It also had a train and what seemed to be an ice monster. Thinking about it now, it kind that looked a lot like Marshmallow. "Then, she'd come and we'd just talk after a while. Elsa was like a mother to me. I love her as such."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Elsa and Anna had been dating for almost two years when Jack and I started to ask when she'd propose. Whenever we tried, she'd run away and her face would get as red as a tomato, which would make Jack laugh._

_"__But Elsa-"_

_"__No, I'm not going to propose." She cut me off, closing a book and putting it back on the shelf. "We've been dating for only two years!"_

_"_Only _two years?" Jack hissed. "Are you kidding me?"_

_"__Oh, hush, Jack." Elsa mumbled, trying to run away from us._

_"__Why don't you want to marry Anna?" I asked._

_"__I-it's not that I don't want to." Elsa said. "I – it's nothing."_

_"__Tell me!" I ask, running after her. "Come on! Why don't you-"_

_"__I-I think she'll say no." Elsa blurted out. Jack frowns and I look at her, confused. She sighs and pulls a ring that she carried on her necklace. "I made it a few time ago, b-but I don't know." Elsa mumbles, showing us the ring. "What if she thinks it's too soon?" She whispered, holding it tighter between her fingers. _

_"__She won't." I assure her. "Anna dream about getting married. Ask her!"_

_Elsa bit her lower lip, but nods. "Okay. I-I guess you're right. I'll ask her tonight."_

_"__Finally!" Jack breathes._

_"__But you two are not coming with me." She finished, getting out of the library. I pout, but Jack rolls his eyes and smirks._

_"__She doesn't know me at all."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We hid inside Anna's closet again. Elsa probably would be mad at us if she found out about it, but she never did. So, once when she and Anna came in, Jack covered my mouth with snow. Again. _

_"__I'm tired." Anna said, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck. "I told you that you can dance." Elsa smiled, kissing Anna's hair. "Though we _could _improve a thing or two." _

_"__A thing or two? I'm pretty sure I destroyed your foot." Elsa laughed. "I'm a terrible dancer, love."_

_"__No, you're not." Anna said softly. "And even if you were, I'd still love you." Elsa couldn't help but smile and lean forward, kissing Anna. She mumbled something against Anna's lips. "What?"_

_"__I said: will you marry me?" Elsa repeated, taking a step back. She took the necklace on her hands and took one of the rings with her shaking hands. "I-I meant to make a speech, but… I forgot what I was going to say." She chuckled nervously. "B-But I guess that w-what I m-meant to say is t-that I want you to be mine for the rest of your life." She kneeled down, taking Anna's hands. "So, uh, will you? M-marry me? O-or is it too soon? A-am I pushing you? B-because I-I totally understand if you –" Anna kneeled down too, cupping Elsa's face and pressing kisses all over it. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks while she smiled against Elsa's skin._

_"__I thought you'd never ask." Anna giggled, wiping tears away. "I love you, Elsa. Damn it, of course I'll marry you." She leaned again, and I saw Elsa's smile against Anna's lips. Elsa slid the ring on Anna's finger, and then Anna mirrored her sister's moves. They kissed once again, and then Jack closed the closet's door. _

_"__You do not want to see that, my friend. Trust me." He whispered. I heard some weird noises coming from the girl's room, and I shot Jack a questioning look, but he just told me to ignore it. _

_After some long time, enough for them to fall asleep, as we thought, we got out of the closet. Just when we were getting out, Anna called._

_"__Guys?" Her voice was raspy, and she smiled at me. Elsa was almost lying on top of her, and their bodies were only covered by the sheets. I wondered where their clothes were, but I decided not to ask. "You were here all the time?" She gestured so we would get closer. Elsa was asleep, and her face was hid on Anna's neck. Jack smirked, floating back to the floor._

_"__Yeah, we wanted to see Elsa proposing." I whisper back. "But she said we couldn't stay, so we kind that hid." Anna smiled, stroking my hand gently._

_"__It's okay; I'm not telling her." Anna promised. "But you should go. It's late anyway."_

_"__Okay."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Guys?" Jack and I hear Elsa's voice calling us. We quickly get inside the room, closing the door behind us.

When I see her, I smile. Her eyes got brighter when she saw me, and she smiled back. Elsa was still beautiful, despite her age. She was seventy-seven now, but she hadn't changed much. Of course, she looked older and her hair wasn't that long and was no longer blonde, but she was still the same girl I met many years ago. Still innocent, sweet, kind, lovely, beautiful, strong, brave. The same Queen Elsa of Arandelle she had ever been. We never talked about it, since it only drove her even sadder, but the main difference, is that she had lost that glim in her eyes. She lost that loving feeling. She got a bit colder.

Her heart was broken, again. But that didn't change, not even a bit, the way she would get whenever she saw one of us. Henry, Alec, Liam… I'm not going to say Jack, since I'm the only one who can see him, but she got happy too. Her heart was broken, but it was a different broken. It wasn't something fixable, it was painful, but she was still alive. She could still live, despite the killing pain. But that doesn't mean it was easy.

"How are you?" Jack asks, sitting on her bed. She smiles, mumbling 'okay', but we can tell she's not.

"You need us?" I ask, and she nods.

"Go to my desk over there and grab a box." I nod and do as I'm told. "There is something inside this box I need you to hand to each one of them." Jack eyes me, but I only nod. "Oh, and tell Henry I'm really sorry I couldn't see him today."

"Okay." I agree. "But what if you need us again?"

"You won't take long." She says. "But if I need you, you'll know. You were always there, even when I didn't know I needed someone. For me and… for Anna." She hesitates a bit before saying Anna's name. "You took care of us. Both of you." We smile sadly and walk to the door, but we stop when she calls us. "Don't forget it. You must find the gold one."


	5. Henry

**A/N: You've been asking about the story's name. I swear it'll all be explained soon. So, just enjoy it for now!**

* * *

_One day, Elsa came to me. Jack wasn't around, since he still has some stuff to do, being a guardian, but he never took long to come around again. She sat by my side and smiled softly at me, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun light. We remain in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company._

_"__Are you ready for the wedding?" I ask, and it only makes her smile grows bigger. _

_"__I can't wait to marry her." She answers. "God, I never thought I could get any happier." I grin, leaning closer to her. "Kristoff is going to be the one who will enter with her on the church. I just – I hope everything goes on well." _

_"__It will." I assure her. "It's a lovely day for a wedding. Anna loves sunny days." She nodded, smiling at the memory of Anna. "Maybe it'll remain like that tomorrow."_

_"__What are you guys doing?" A soft voice comes from behind us. Anna smiles sweetly at me and places a kiss on Elsa's neck. I smile at her, and my smile grows even bigger when I see Elsa's look when Anna snuggled on her chest. _

_"__Just talking." Elsa tells her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "We were saying it will be great if tomorrow keeps sunny like that."_

_"__And that you like sunny days." I add._

_"__I do like sunny days." She agrees. "But I like the cold as well." Elsa blushed, and Anna grinned, kissing her chin. "Where's Jack, bud?" She asked me, and I shrug. _

_"__Working, I guess." I answer. Then, as if he had heard me calling, I hear his voice on my head. I'd roll my eyes if I could, but as I couldn't, I just sighed. He was calling me, and I could definitely hear his laugh through this._

_"__Hey, bud." Anna called me, touching my arm. "You okay? I was calling you and you seemed a little off." _

_"__Is the weather bothering you?" Elsa asked me, but I quickly shook my head._

_"__I'm fine. It's just Jack calling me." I answer. "I should get going, girls. He wants to talk."_

_"__Okay." They say and wave me goodbye._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It was only the latter night when Jack and I got out of the castle again. We checked on Elsa and Anna before I asked him to take me to Kristoff's house. I know I'm not responsible for him; I'm only responsible for these two girls who are now sleeping on each other's arms, but I would be lying if I said I don't even consider him important to me. And he was. Kristoff was probably the bravest man I've ever met; even more than Alec or Kyle. And besides, he took care of Anna when I couldn't, so it's the very least I could do: worry about him._

_Jack and I stood on his window, and he helps me open it up, so we can see inside. Kristoff was asleep, and his arms were around this lovely girl, who, I found out, later on, was named Alice. He seemed to be in peace and happy, and honestly, that was all I wanted to see. So I smile, and so do Jack. We sat on the window, watching the stars for a little while. There was no rush to come back; we had plenty of time. I just wasn't counting with Kristoff opening the window._

_"__Hey, you two." He cheers us sleepily. "What are you guys doing here?" He gave us room to get in. I never questioned why Kristoff could feel Jack, as Elsa did. Maybe it was because of his work with ice; or maybe because ice _was _his life. "Is everything alright in the castle?"_

_"__It's everything fine." I assure him. "We were just hanging around and we decided to come and check on you."_

_"__Yes, because you and I always hang around in the middle of the town at midnight." Jack rolled his eyes. "You're the worst liar ever."_

_"__Oh, okay." Kristoff smiled. I eyed Jack, ignoring him. At least Kristoff could only feel his presence, not actually _hear_ him. "So, everything settled for the wedding?"_

_"__Yeah, but we'll have to hope Elsa doesn't freak out and freeze Arandelle again." I answered. "Or that _someone _doesn't decide it's too hot and that 'it's time to bring the winter back'." Jack roll his eyes and throw a snowball at me. I giggle, and so does Kristoff._

_All of a sudden, I had the strange feeling one of my girls needed me. I say goodbye to Kristoff and Jack takes me back to the castle. It didn't take me long to realize this one was Elsa, nor where she was; since the whole hallway had turned into ice. Jack and I follow the icy trail and found her into the library, muttering to herself and walking from side to side._

_"__What's going on?" I ask, sliding to her side. Elsa holds me, stopping me from falling and shakes her head, sitting on a chair. _

_"__You froze half of the castle." Jack said, floating right above us. She mutters a 'sorry' before waving her hand, unfreezing it all. "Too bad. I liked it better that way."_

_"__Guys, this isn't a good time." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "I just – can you two leave?"_

_"__No. Why?" I ask. She sighs, and I can't help but smile. She smiles back, as she always does. _

_"__I guess I'm a bit nervous about getting married." She whispered. Jack smiled, showing his dimples. He only smiles like that when he finds something either really funny or really cool. I'd go by funny on this one. "I-I mean, I want it all to be perfect. It's her dream, after all. I-I can't stand the idea that there might be something that she won't like."_

_"__Don't be stupid." Jack sighs, floating down. "That kid is more than happy she's marrying you; you could've done it on a hut in the middle of nowhere and she'd still love it." _

_"__He's right." I agree. "Go back to bed, Els. You have a full day tomorrow."_

_"__But-"_

_"__No buts. Go back to your fiancée. She might be missing you." She smiled at the thought of Anna and agreed. Later that night, we went to their room to check on them. Elsa was hugging Anna so tight, like if she didn't want to let her go, like ever. And the truth is that she never truly did._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The wedding was amazing. Elsa wasn't so nervous after all, and the weather was perfect, as Anna loved. Kristoff brought his date, Alice, who I found out on the same day that was his girlfriend for a while. Even Henry, who now had turned sixteen and was way stronger than that fragile gangling boy he used to be, brought a date, who turned out to become his wife._

_Both of my girls were gorgeous. Elsa was wearing one of her ice dresses, and she made one for Anna too, which was made of snow. I couldn't stop the warmness growing up in my heart when I saw Elsa's face lightening up when Anna smiled at her. Jack and I stood there, right in the first seats, along with Henry and Audrey. It was a nice ceremony, and Elsa couldn't be happier when she heard Anna whispers to her that it was just the way she ever dreamed of. _

_After the wedding, the girls threw a nice party, and everyone from the kingdom and the royals that Mr. Alden insisted it was at least polite to invite them were there. Jack and I stood a little bit at the party, but he started to get a little annoyed when people passed through him. Literally. So, we went outside and stood by the window, just watching it._

_"__Do you think they're going to be fine?" I ask Jack._

_"__It depends on what 'fine' means to you." He answered. "You see, they will live happily ever after. If fine means that to you, than yes. They probably will have problems, but nothing they can't deal with." He explained. "But if fine means to you that it will all be okay until the very end, and by that I mean until one of them die, no. They won't. It'll be painful, sad and the one who lives will secretly wish she were dead too. Someone will end heartbroken, and this time, nothing can heal it. That's the biggest problem of finding the love of your life: once you are separated, you become miserable. That's why I think it's better to only marry someone you love, not someone you love more than your own life. Although you won't be _as _happy as with your true love, you have a chance to actually live after your partner's death. You have a chance to remain happy." He sounded coolly to me, but I wait until he's done. "I know I sound cruel, but it's the truth. If they make their life worth it, they'll be very happy. But I don't want to be here when one of them dies. That's why I said Gerda lasted longer than I expected. She and Kai were each other's true love."_

_"__You may be wrong." I say, but he shakes his head._

_"__You have no idea how much I wish I were, my friend." He says. "But, unfortunately, I've seen the world well enough. I know I'm right."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Henry?" I called, knocking on the door. It didn't take long for a sixty-eight year old man to appear by the front door, smiling tiredly at us. I smiled back, looking right into his big green eyes. He reminded me a lot of that twenty-five year old boy I saw marring Audrey. Unlikely the clumsy boy he used to be, Henry was now looking confident, happy and much more mature. "Hey." I cheer, and he gives me room to get in. "Hi, Audrey!" The old woman gives me a smile, waving from the bed.

"Is Queen Elsa okay?" He asks after a while. We nod, but Jack soon remembers Henry can't see him, so he groans frustrated.

"Just give it to him." He growls, grimacing at us. "We must find the rest of them. Or not."

"Elsa is fine." I answer, ignoring Jack, which makes him annoyed, so he throws me a snowball.

"Hi, Jack." Henry cheers. I look at Jack and he smiles, looking a bit relieved. Sometimes, he gets really angry when people don't notice him. "So, what is this about? Don't get me wrong; I really like when you two come to visit me, but it's kind of late."

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologize. I open the box and grab one of the ice rings, which Elsa made several years ago. There were exactly four of them, so that meant there were four of them to visit. These rings were, in my opinion, one of the most amazing things Elsa ever did with her powers.I saw her making each one of these, and she had explained to us more than once how it should work when it reached the right time. "You have to put it on." I explain. He frowns, but doesn't argue with me. He just puts the ring, which automatically adjusts to his finger. Henry looks at it amazed, especially when it turns into the white color. I sigh, and I have to say I am a bit relieved it didn't turn into gold. It wouldn't be right. But I was happy to see it turning into white. White as snow. "It means you are pure and truthful." I explain, and he mouths an 'oh'.

"Is that good?" He asks innocently, making Jack and I smile.

"That's great." I answer him. "Keep your ring, Henry. It's Elsa's gift."

"Tell her I said thank you." He says right before we leave.

"Okay." I answer. "Oh, and she told me to apologize to you that she couldn't see you today."

"It's okay." He answers. "I understand."


	6. Alec

**A/N: I like reviews... just saying**

* * *

_I was there all the three times Anna got pregnant. I remember how she would persuade Elsa to let them have a baby, but she would always deny it, because she thought Anna was too young to be a mother. That happened until Anna turned twenty-five and Elsa was already twenty-eight. Anna didn't even have to persuade Elsa that time, since she had already agreed with the idea of having a baby. So, she got Anna pregnant._

_I remember when she suffered an abortion. Anna was three months pregnant, and somehow, no one knows why, but she lost the baby. It was awful, it was painful and it was sad. I heard Anna's heart break, and so did Elsa's. _

_My auburn friend locked herself in her old room, since now she and Elsa slept together, and she refused to see her wife. Indeed, she refused to see everyone. But it didn't change the rejection feeling that Elsa had in her broken heart. Anna wouldn't go out for anything, not even to eat. She didn't eat anymore, to tell the truth. In about a week, she got way skinnier and paler. Her eyes were always puffy, and her face was now twisted in pain. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh, she didn't joke and she didn't live. She was now a sad Anna, worse than the Anna I saw when her parents died. _

_Jack and I were the only one she'd agree to see. Not because she wanted our company, nor because we would make her feel better. It was mostly because we didn't ask anything, nor talked. And also because she didn't really had a choice. Jack and I could sneak into every room we wanted to._

_"__I just – she's going to get sick." Elsa said, walking from side to side. "She barely eats anything!" _

_"__She's sad, Elsa." Jack said. "Her heart is broken. Her baby died."_

_"__Well, it was _my _baby too." She mumbled quietly. Her eyes started to get teary, but she didn't cry. "Don't you think my heart is broken too? I lost my baby, and now I'm losing my wife. S-she's shutting me out, a-and I need her. And she needs me too." She sat back on her bed, not holding back her cries anymore. I run near her and hug her, trying to calm her down. Jack sits by her side too, and he turns the summer air into cold one, so she knows he's there. _

_That was the day when we decided to help Elsa to get inside the room. We waited until Anna was asleep and so we opened the door. _

_Elsa got in silently, kneeling down by Anna's side and reaching out to touch her face. A single tear ran down her cheek, and before she could control herself, she lied in bed with Anna, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist and holding her hand with the other. She leaned closer, touching Anna's forehead with her own and pressing a kiss at the tip of her nose. Jack and I left the room, but we stood outside the window, watching. Elsa was asleep too._

_Anna was the first one to wake up. She opened her green eyes, meeting Elsa's face. But, unlike what we thought, she didn't push her away. She instead leaned even closer, snuggling on Elsa. She turned her back to her wife and pulled an arm around herself, holding Elsa's hand. Her eyes met mine's after a moment. She didn't say anything, nor did any move. She just stared quietly, while Elsa pulled her even closer unconsciously. So, after a while, she smiled. She smiled for the first time in two weeks, and even though it wasn't the happy smile I was used to, it made me feel warmer again. So I smiled back, waving goodnight and leaving her alone with her wife._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I was also there the second time Anna got pregnant. But this time, it barely made it to two months. _

_I saw my friend crying, but this time Elsa didn't let go of her. When Anna told her to leave, she didn't. When Anna yelled at her, she wrapped her arms around her wife and held her close to her chest. When she tried to get rid of Elsa's arms and cried even more, Elsa held her even tighter and muttered comfort words on her ear. Anna couldn't stop crying, but she managed to calm down after a while. She lied in bed with Elsa, and Jack and I watched closely. _

_"__Why can't I keep a baby on me?" She sniffled, snuggling on Elsa's arms. Her wife shook her head, kissing Anna's nose._

_"__You can." She assured. "You just- you weren't ready for that." Anna sniffled, nodding. I don't think she bit it at the time, but it was better to keep it that way. Somehow, things would work for them._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_When Anna turned twenty-seven, she got pregnant for the last time. Elsa wouldn't leave her for almost anything, and when she couldn't be there, Jack and I, or even Kristoff, would. She got a bit upset at the very beginning, and even had an argument with Elsa about us not leaving her alone, but I think she eventually got used to it. Especially when she reached her eight month of pregnancy. She looked really sweet. It was like someone had put a baby bump on my little friend, and now she was there._

_She didn't manage to reach the ninth month when her water broke. I remember it as if it had happened yesterday. Elsa was thirty already, and we were all sitting on her study room. She was reading for us and for the baby, when all of a sudden, a considerable amount of water appeared right where Anna was sitting._

_"__Elsa, baby." Anna called sweetly, interrupting her wife. "Please, don't freak out. My water just broke."_

_Of course Elsa freaked out. Kristoff and Alice had to calm her down, while Jack and I ran to call the doctor who would be assisting her. _

_They carried her to her room and an old woman kicked everyone, apart from me, Elsa and Jack, out. My blonde friend held her wife's hand the entirely time, but it was a though work for Anna. Maybe she should never have carried a child. Maybe it would be for the best, or for her best. Maybe the two babies that she lost should have been a warning, because Anna lost a lot of blood during the birth. She was growing extremely weak when I finally heard a loud cry. _

_It was a boy. A blonde, pale boy, with Anna's big green eyes. Even though she was too weak, she cried over happiness when she saw him. He was okay, he was healthy and he was handsome. Elsa cried too, and cried even more when she held the baby in her arms. She kissed him on the tip of his nose, wiping the blood away from his face. After that, she smiled at Anna and leaned closer, kissing her lips. And then, Anna grimaced. A loud cry echoed again, but it wasn't from the baby's. It was from Anna, and it was a lot like the ones she was giving while giving birth to the boy._

_"__This is a miracle." I heard the old woman say. "There's another one. And he's still alive." Anna cried once again, and with a big push, another boy, exactly identical to the other one apart from the small mark he had on his right arm, cried loudly. Elsa seemed to have lost her breath. The doctor smiled, cleaning the baby and handing it for her. With shaky hands, she held him, too amazed with the glim that appeared in his eyes when he saw her. It was like everything had stopped. As soon as she held him close, he stopped crying. He just stared at her, amazed. And so did his twin._

_"__Queen Anna!" The old woman yelled. Elsa's eyes were dragged away from the babies and she found Anna's. They were closed. Her breathing had stopped. Elsa's heart almost did too. "You must leave, Queen Elsa." The old woman kicked her out, while the doctor leaned into Anna. I tried to see what he was doing, but they shut the door, leaving Elsa, the babies, Jack and I alone at the hallway. Elsa looked at me, her eyes full of fear. _

_"__Guys?" Kristoff called, Alice and him getting closer. "What's going on?" _

_"__A-Anna." Elsa cried. "N-no, Anna!" Alice had to hold the babies in her arms before Elsa chocked into a loud cry. Kristoff held her, trying to stop her cries. _

_"__She's not gone." Jack voiced, floating back to the ground. "I can feel her in here. She's still alive." Elsa didn't hear him. But I did. He looked at me, his big blue eyes full of concern, and before I could even ask, he took me back to the room. The old woman didn't try to stop us; she was too busy trying to heal Anna. We watched in silence for a while, until the doctor finally got away from her, sighing in relief. "I told you." Jack whispered._

_"__She's alive. For now." He told me. "You should tell the Queen she should be saying goodbye. I'm sorry; there's not much we can do." _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It turns out he was wrong. She _was _really sick, in fact, but she didn't die. It took her a week to wake up again; and almost three months to get out of the bed. When she finally woke up, Elsa and the boys were there. Elsa never left her side, not even to work. And plus, someone needed to watch the babies, and there was no one but Jack, Alice, Kristoff and I that she would trust them. I mean, it was mostly Kristoff and his wife, but we took care of them too. _

_Elsa was asleep, and so were the boys. They didn't have a name, since Elsa wanted to wait Anna to pick it up. Jack and I were there, just watching them. And we were the first ones to see her open her eyes._

_"__Hi you." She said weakly, smiling at me. I smiled back and walked closer to her, giving her a hug. "Have I been out for long?"_

_"__A week." I tell her. She nods, wiping the sweat away from her face. _

_"__Where is my baby?" She asks me. When I don't answer, she panics. "D-don't tell me something happened to him. P-please, not my baby."_

_"__No, no. He's fine." I assure her. "It's just – well, you should see it yourself." I look at Jack, but I don't have to say a word. He smirks and throws a snowball at Elsa, almost making her jump of the chair._

_"__What the f-"_

_"__Don't swear!" He sings, giggling. "Someone is awake and wants to see the babies." Her eyes immediately get bright once again, and she runs to the bed, kneeling down. Anna smiles at her, placing a hand on her cool cheek._

_"__Hey baby." She says, her voice raspy. "I missed you."_

_"__Oh, thanks god." Elsa smiles, taking Anna's hands and kissing it. "I missed you so badly, my love." She leaned, kissing her fully on the lips. _

_"__Where is my son?" Anna asks, as soon as Elsa breaks the kiss. She gets on her feet and goes to the babies' bed, taking both of them in her arms. They were small; so it wasn't really a hard work. "B-but – two?" Anna's eyes went wide. Elsa laughed, sitting by her side and handing her one of the babies. Anna carefully wrapped him in her arms, and he yawned, eyes opening slowly and staring at her. She chuckles lightly, stroking his cheek. "Well, hi you two." She mumbles softly. _

_"__They need names." Elsa says. Then, she looks at me and smiles. "Come here you two." _

_"__We should-"_

_"__You're family." Elsa said. "And this is a family thing. I want you both to be here now." Jack and I didn't argue. We sat on the bed, watching the two harmless creatures on their arms._

_"__What do you think?" Anna asks us, looking at the older twin. She runs her thumb through the younger's right arm, finding the same mark I saw when he was born. _

_"__I like Kyle." Elsa says, pointing to the older boy._

_"__I do too." Anna agrees. "Kyle then?"_

_"__Kyle." We all agree. We stare at the younger's one in silent. I run my hand through his platinum blonde hair, as a smile spreads across my face._

_"__Why not Alec?" I suggest. I can't tell why, but I feel an oddly strange connection with him. _

_"__What does Alec means?" Elsa asks Jack. _

_"__Protector of the mankind." He says, and both girls smile._

_"__Kyle and Alec." Anna repeats. "Aren't they just lovely?"_

_"__Tell her!" Jack yells suddenly, a grin spreading across his face. _

_"__Oh." Elsa shifts in bed, uncomfortable. "There's, uh – there's something you should know about them."_

_Kyle sniffles. Snow suddenly appears on Anna's arms._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What's the plan?" Jack asks me, as we walk through the corridor.

"Why should we have one?" I ask, and he smiles.

"You know how sensitive Alec can be." He tells me. "Don't get me wrong. He's a good kid, but he gets hurt easily. I think that's why you're always so overprotective around him."

"I'm not!" I defend myself. "I just took care of him when he was a boy; I see no harm in that. And plus, Alec is forty-seven now; I don't think you can call him kid anymore."

"Considering I'm about five hundred years older than him, I don't see why I can't." He mocks me. "And you've got to say; I look much younger than I actually am."

"You're locked up on a teenager's body!" I giggle. "You'll always be a kid."

"Hush, my friend. He'll always be a boy to us." He says, seeming hurt, but his smile returns to his face as it had never been out of it. "Okay. You talk to Alec. I'll just pretend I'm not there."

"He can see you." I remind him, which made him grimace.

"You know I'm not that gentle most of the time." Jack says. "And Alec… well, he's a grown-up now, but there are some _issues _that can make him upset."

"Then don't say anything." I mumble, knocking on Alec's room. Soon enough, a blonde, tall and strong man opens it. His hair was short; a little bit above his shoulders, and he had big green eyes. I could see a few grey locks between the platinum blonde hair, and even some wrinkles around his green eyes, but Jack was right. He'd always be a kid for us.

He smiles kindly. Besides being an enormous man, his eyes didn't lie. He was soft, kind, lovely, even a bit too sensitive, as Jack would always say, but he was a great man. He was fair, truthful and tough when necessary. He _would _make a great king.

"Hey you two." He cheers us, opening the door so we can get inside. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just something your mom asked us to do." Jack answers. I look around and smile at Mary, his wife. She smiles back, stroking a blonde boy's hair. That would be Sam, their son. He was around eight, I believe, and he reminded me a lot of Elsa. He even had her big icy-blue eyes.

"And what would be that?" He sits on a chair. I open the box and hand him one of the icy rings. He frowns, but grabs it. "Should I…?"

"Yes." I answer. He nods, placing the ring on his finger. As Henry's, it immediately adjusts to his finger, and starts to change the color. Jack and I look at it with great expectation, but it didn't turn gold. It turned into a light pink, one of the Northern Lights' colors.

"That's beautiful." He breathes, amazed. He looks at me with teary eyes, and I almost can hear Jack saying '_I told you so'_. "Can I see my mom?"

"I'm sorry, Alec." I answer him. "She only wanted to see Jack and me." He nods sadly, wrapping his hand around the ring. "She said she would call you all later. But you must understand she needs to stay by herself."

"Weren't these years she spent away from us time enough?" He voices. "We had to take care of this whole kingdom for three years because she wasn't here, and when she came back she just – why can't she be with us anyway?" He starts to cry, and his wife carefully approaches him, hugging him tight. "When she finally came back to us, when she started to be with us again, I thought she wouldn't leave anymore. I thought she would – I thought she would care more. A-and it's been a month since she last saw me. She only talks to you a-and Henry. I'm her son, for heaven's sake!"

"You all are too much like her." I answer. "And it hurts, Alec. You _have _to understand that it kills her inside every time you smile, every time you laugh. It kills her, because it reminds her she's not here anymore." He sobs, and I can't help but feel a little sadder. "She's sick, and it will get worse if she gets any sadder. Please, wait at least a bit longer." He nods, wiping the tears away from his eyes. We all remain in silence for a bit longer, and then, Jack breaks it.

"It's pink. It means you're compassionate." He says, pointing to the ring. Alec looks at it and smiles, nodding. "We must go now. Bye, Alec. Say goodbye to your wife and kid for me."

"I will, Jack." He answers, while we walk back to the door. "Guys?"

"Yes, Alec?" I turn around, facing him.

"Tell my mother I said thank you. The ring is amazing." He says. He bits his lip and his voice softens again. "Tell mom I love her."

"We will." I assure. Jack looks at me and smiles, but I can see he's sad. But I don't say anything; we just walk together outside of the room.


	7. Kyle

_I watched the boys growing up since the very beginning. Kyle was always the stronger and restless one, while Alec was always sensitive and sweet. They were exactly opposites, but no one could say they didn't love each other more than everything. One would always cover up for the other. Kyle was much more like Anna, since I don't really record having seen him sitting to read or play any calm games as a very young boy. Just as his redheaded mother. Alec, on the other hand, would be always reading or even playing with puzzles. He would also go with Kyle on his crazy adventures, just as Elsa would always do the same for Anna when they were younger. _

_One thing that amazed me about the boys is the fact that they were able to see Jack. I noticed it when they were younger and Elsa would wonder why they stared for so long onto an empty spot. As a response, Jack would throw a snowball at her._

_"__They can see me." He told me once. "I know they can. Look at them, my friend. Don't you think so too?" I nodded at the time, agreeing with him. And it was true. As the boys were growing older and learning to talk, they would always talk to Jack. That made he feel special and a little bit less lonely. We were the only ones who could see and hear him, so eventually the boys also became his friends. I was happy with that, especially because Jack would be even happier than he was before. And, being me, I was also happy when someone was happy._

_Kyle was the clumsy one. He'd drop and break things with a certain annoying frequency. Elsa even joked about it when he managed to spend a day without destroying something. Alec was a bit clumsy too, but not as much as his brother. He'd eventually take all the blame on something, so their mothers wouldn't be too hard on Kyle. _

_Alec was a bit too curious sometimes. He'd do stupid things, like try to see how much of snow he could stuff on their room. Kyle covered for him this time and many other times, telling their mothers either that it was his fault or that both of the boys had done it. They protected each other, and I was glad to watch that while they were growing up._

_Elsa and Anna were also happy to watch that. They were proud of their boys, and even more whenever they watched them being lovable to each other. Anna and Elsa were great mothers; never once they left them alone, and never once they left anyone make them feel bad. They were awesome queens; Anna was now taking part of the meetings and learning more and more about business and people. Well, she actually would deal with people while Elsa would deal with the business and some other issues of their kingdom_

_Anna loved Elsa more than her own life, and even now, she'd make sure to tell her wife so. I don't think I've ever seen Elsa as happy as she was. They would never fight, not even when they got jealous at the parties, when a prince would stare too long at Anna, or when a girl would lean too close to Elsa. In fact, I can only remember one time they had a terrible fight._

_Alec and Kyle appeared on the hallway in the middle of the night. They were about nine years old at the time, as I record, and they looked like they had seen a ghost. Even Kyle, who was always brave, looked scared. Jack and I saw them walking side by side in silence. We eyed each other and went after them, being careful not to scare the boys._

_"__Hey kids!" Jack called, smirking. "What are you doing up? It's late."_

_"__Mom and mamma are fighting." Alec whispered, with teary eyes. "We couldn't sleep."_

_Jack frowns, and so do I. We tell the boys to go to Henry's room and spend the night there, since we didn't want them to be alone. So, we floated to Elsa and Anna's room, leaning by the door and listening._

_"__I don't understand!" Anna hissed. "You don't give me a fucking reason, Elsa!"_

_"__We already have the twins; why do you want another one?" Elsa shot back. "Anna, I'm almost forty. You're turning thirty-seven soon; we are not in the age to have kids anymore!"_

_"__I want another child!" Anna insisted. "Why can't we? I always wanted to be a mother of a girl."_

_"__We just can't."_

_"__Stop saying no to me!" Anna yelled. "You're not going to be the one who's going to carry it anyway!"_

_"__That's the fucking reason!" Elsa slammed her hand across something, making a loud noise. "You lost two kids, Anna. You can barely manage to keep a baby for three months inside you. And when you _finally _do it, you almost die." Jack eyes went wide, and he whispered some mean words to himself. I almost can hear the regret on Elsa's heart, and I can hear Anna's breaking. "Anna, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to –"_

_"__Don't." She says. We get away from the door just in time; since Anna slammed it opened and got out. "Please, don't follow me." She whispers, and I know she's talking to us. We wait for a while before getting into their room. I find Elsa breaking into tears, sitting on their bed. The room had turned into ice; the temperature had dropped and even the floor was icy. Jack helps me float to Elsa's bed, so I won't trip. I'm sort of clumsy as well. And very, very distracted._

_"__I'm an idiot." She whispers, immediately hugging me. _

_"__That I must agree." Jack hissed. "What were you thinking? Even I know it gets her pretty upset whenever you mention the babies."_

_"__I know, Jack." Elsa cried. "I know all of that, but I got mad, okay? She was – I just got scared. I-I thought about that time when I-I almost lost her, a-and I _know _she wouldn't survive to another pregnancy. I-I can't lose her like that, n-not once again." I hugged her tighter, trying to calm her down. "Please, go find her. I just – I need to know if she's okay." I nod, not liking the idea to leave Elsa all by herself, but I still leave. _

_We didn't take long to find Anna. I knew exactly where she'd be. Talking to that painting on the wall, the one of Joan of Arc. She would always go there when she got really happy or really sad, since she was a child and Elsa weren't there anymore. I would tell Jack that a thirty-six year old talking to a painting was sort of weird, but his answer would be that talking to a painting made as much sense as talking to me when I wasn't able to talk. And, I got to say, he was right._

_"__You followed me." She said, turning back to us. I took a second to watch her face. She still had the teenage face she had when she was younger, despite a few wrinkles. Her eyes were kind when she looked at me, and her voice was soft. Anna had this power over me; she could make me feel loved, even when I was feeling like nothing. "Even though I asked you not to."_

_"__We didn't follow you." I tell her, gesturing toward to Jack. "We just knew you would be here."_

_"__You're very smart, buddy." She told me, smiling gently. "You too, Jack." She quickly adds, before my white haired friend threw a snowball at her. "Come here." I walk to her side and I let her wrap her arms around me. "Did Elsa ask you to come?" I nod, and she sighs. "I thought so."_

_"__I'm telling Elsa we found her." Jack said, and then left. I only nodded, turning back to Anna._

_"__She didn't mean any of what she said." I tell her. "Elsa was just scared."_

_"__I know, I honestly do." She says. "I'm not mad at her. I'm just – ouch. That hurt, you know. She didn't mean to hurt me, but she did."_

_"__I know. I heard your heart breaking." I answer. She looks at me curiously, and I just shake my head. "I can't explain. I just know when a heart breaks. I can hear it."_

_"__And what does that sounds like?" She asks, and I snuggle on her arms._

_"__It's the saddest sound ever." I answer. "It's a different sound for each person. Yours is like an animal when it gets shot. It's short, painful and sad. I don't like sad things."_

_"__What is Elsa's?" She asked me._

_"__Elsa is like a glass breaking into tiny pieces. It's really easy to break her heart, but it's a slow process. It takes a while for it to breaks completely and even longer for it to heal back." She nods slowly, hugging me tighter. "You are the only one who can do it."_

_"__Break her heart or heal it back?" She asks._

_"__Both."_

_We remain in silence for some long, until we hear footsteps getting closer to us. I get away from Anna's embrace as Elsa approaches, looking guiltier than ever. She kneels down in front of Anna, taking her hands between hers. She kisses it, and my ginger friend begins to cry silently. Elsa wrapped her arms around her, muttering apologies on her ear. _

_"__Baby, I'm so sorry." Elsa whispered. "I'm such a bearish, stupid and heartless wife. I-I never meant to hurt you, my love. I-I just got really mad."_

_"__I know." Anna whispered back, kissing Elsa's nose. "I know you didn't mean it. And you're not a terrible wife; you were just trying to protect me."_

_"__We can have a baby." Elsa blurts out all of a sudden. Anna's eyes went wide, but it started to glow of excitement. "But under my conditions."_

_"__Are you for real?" Anna lightened up, grinning at her wife. "What are these?"_

_"__I'm the one who's carrying it. And no, we can't negotiate this one." She said. "A-and this will be our last child. Not that I don't love our kids or that I don't want to have more, is just that we have had our time, and I don't like the idea of becoming a mother too late. Not that you're old, because you're totally not. You're gorgeous. I'm old. No, wait a second –" Anna giggled, shutting Elsa with a kiss._

_"__You're rambling." She said. "I want to make this baby now. How do we do it?"_

_"__Oh, uh, well." Elsa held Anna's hand over her stomach, closing her eyes. "This might be a bit painful for me, but don't worry." She whispered. _

_I can't really explain what happened, since I didn't understand it at all. But I know Elsa used her magic, since a light illuminated the room while Anna's hands were pressing against Elsa's stomach. She grimaced a bit, but didn't even open her mouth. When she finished, she looked at Anna with a shy smile._

_"__We're having a baby."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

When we got in front of Kyle's door, Jack's eyes grew brighter. He just _loved _Kyle. I remember when the boys were growing up. Alec would stay studying at home while Kyle would mess around with some girls, or even with some of their friends. And when I say some of their friends, I mean mostly Jack.

The twins were still pretty close; nothing, not even the fact Alec was far shier than Kyle, would ever tear them apart. They were always together, apart from the times Kyle was destroying something with Jack and Kyle was at the castle, now mostly with his wife and kid.

Kyle only stopped messing around with girls when he fell in love. Oh, and the girl who got his heart was no one less than Jennifer Bjorgman, the daughter of Kristoff and Alice. She was very pretty, and a lot like her mother. She also had a little brother, Anthony; but this one was much more like Kristoff.

"Guys!" Kyle cheered us, a giant smile appearing on his face. He was also an enormous man, but unlikely Alec, he had short hair, and his eyes weren't exactly kind. They carried a mix of bravery and courage, as if he could rule the world. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're in a mission." Jack answers, pointing to the box in my arms. "Your mother sent us here."

"Is she feeling any better?" He asks, his voice lowering a bit. He let us inside, and I see his wife and kids sleeping. He had three kids, and, to our surprise, twins. The elder one was Thomas, who was around Sam's age. The babies, who now were two years old, were Peter and Anna. He named the little girl after his mother, which touched everyone's heart.

"I'm afraid not." Jack answers. Kyle's smile falters a bit, and I feel bad for him.

"You have to try this on." I tell him, handing a ring. He nods, taking it carefully between his fingers. And, as it were expected, he dropped it. Jack rolls his eyes but smile at the clumsy man, and we watch him in silence put the ring on his finger. It adjusted to it, and slowly turned into a blue color. Another color of the Northern Lights'.

"It means you're loyal." Jack tells him. "And it also means we have to go."

"I like the ring." He murmurs. "Thank you."

"We'll thank Elsa." I say, and he nods.

"Guys?" Kyle calls us. "Tell my mom I miss her. And so do her grandchildren." We nodded, smiling at him. He was, in the deepest of his heart, a softie, just as his brother. "Did you talk to Alec?"

"Yes, we did." Jack confirms.

"What his color meant?" He asks curiously, looking at the ring on his finger.

"That he's compassionate." I answer, and he smiles.

"Oh, I see." He answers quietly. "I just wanted to know if the rings actually work. It seems they do." I smile, feeling a bit warmer inside. "Tell my mom I love her, okay?"

"Okay."


	8. Joanna

**A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to mention the story is almost over; we'll have two more chapters and then the epilogue. And everyone will finally find out who's the narrator:)**

* * *

_I was there when she was born. Or better, I was there when Elsa's water broke. And, to everyone's surprise, Anna didn't freak out. She just guided Elsa to the room where she would be due, or to Anna's old room. She held Elsa's hand all the time, and she kissed my blonde friend's forehead whenever she left out a cry or even when she cursed Anna._

_"__Why did you want another kid anyway? This is your entire fault!" Elsa yelled, and Anna just agreed in silent, kissing her whenever she got the chance._

_And then she was there. She didn't cry when she was born, which made the girls and us think for a second she was born dead. But thankfully, we were wrong. It was a chubby baby, with big blue eyes and a few locks of bright red hair. She grimaced a little, but didn't cry. And when I think about it now, there were only a few times when she did._

_"__Oh my god." Anna breathed, as soon as they cleaned the baby and handed it to her. "Elsa, you – you made it." She whispered, feeling tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, little girl."_

_"_We _made her." Elsa corrected, smiling at the quiet baby. She lifted her hand and stroked the chubby cheek, earning a happy grunt. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to say all of these mean things." Anna smiled, leaning forward and kissing Elsa fully on her lips. _

_"__I know. I'm not mad." Elsa sighed in relief, snuggling on Anna's arms. "What should we name her?"_

_"__Oh, the boys made a request!" I say excitedly, bouncing closer to the girls. "Hi baby!"_

_"__And what would be that request?" Elsa asked, quirking a brow._

_"__They want the baby to be named Joanna. You know, since Anna likes Joan so much, and they do too." I explain. The baby looks curiously at me, and I smile at it. "Well, aren't you such a cutie?"_

_"__What do you think?" Anna looks full of hope to her wife, and in that moment, I knew she wouldn't say no. So, Elsa smiles and nods in agreement. "Why, hello Joanna. _Princess _Joanna, actually."_

_We interact with the baby for a while, until the boys come to see their little sister. We stood together in silence, just watching these curious blue orbs moving from side to side. _

_"__What are you doing, Jack?" Kyle asked, looking at my blonde friend who was approaching carefully from her._

_"__I just need to know something." He mutters, and then moves his finger right above her face, making imaginary circles. And, surprisingly, she follows it. "She can see me too." Jack said amused, grinning at the newborn girl. "Well, I like you, little Anna."_

_"__Little Anna?" Elsa asked, and he rolls his eyes._

_"__Well, she's obviously not alike you." He explains. "Look at her red hair." He blows a cool wind on Anna's hair, making it move. "Sorry Els. But you already got these two who are too much like you. We could use some beauty in this kingdom." _

_"__My mama is beautiful!" Alec pouts, making Elsa laugh. "You are, mama!"_

_"__Don't listen to him, sweetheart." Elsa said softly. "Jack can be an idiot sometimes." _

_"__Oh, hush you all." Anna said, snuggling Joanna closer to herself. "My baby is trying to sleep."_

_And then, all of a sudden, Joanna sniffles. And, not to our surprise, snow comes along with it._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Joanna proved to be a lot like Anna, in fact. But she also reminded me a lot of Elsa. She was a troublemaker, especially when she grew older, but she was also soft and polite. She was a rambler, clumsy, messy and still she was studious, gracious and sweet. She was the perfect mix of Elsa and Anna, and as she grew older, we managed to identify her mothers on her._

_She was a lot like her brothers, in somehow. She was also pretty close to them since she was very little. They looked up for her. Not once the boys complained about her. Not even when she broke Kyle's favorite sword (don't ask me how), not when she spilled juice all over Alec's piano. She was their little princess, and there was not once when they treated her on a different way. But still, there was something else on her._

_Once, when Jack and I were playing with the three-year old princess. She was running around her bedroom and giggling like she was crazy. We laughed too, until she tripped on her own feet. _

_"__Hey, watch out!" Jack yelled, waiting for her to go through him, but she didn't. She didn't fall because she managed to hold on Jack's leg. He seemed as surprise as I was with that, since no one, not even me, could touch him. "W-what? B-but how?" He stuttered. She giggled and stretched her arms to him. He kneeled down, holding the baby on his arms and lifting her. Joanna giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck._

_"__What's going on here?" Elsa asked softly, suddenly appearing on Joanna's room. "Jack, don't make her float. She might feel dizzy."_

_"__But mom!" Alec pointed to his baby sister, amazed. "Jack's holding her!" Elsa frowns, looking at her son confused. "That's so cool. How can she do it?"_

_"__Alec, would you mind leaving us for a second?" Elsa asked quietly, and he nodded. She walked in silence to where her daughter was, and ran her hand exactly where Jack was. She shivered, feeling cold when touching him. "How is that even possible?" She whispered, stroking her child's face. _

_"__I wish I knew it, Elsa." Jack whispered back, holding the little girl tight on his arms. "How do you do it?" He whispered now to Joanna, but she just giggled again._

_"__Mama!" She squealed, stretching her arms to Elsa. My blonde friend smiled, and Jack handed Joanna to Elsa. "Uncle Jack is cold too." She said, making us giggle._

_"__We're all cold in here, baby girl." I tell her. She looked at me a little confused, but I didn't bother trying to explain. She was way too young to understand anyway._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_At the end, Joanna grew up and became an amazing girl. Everyone liked her, as everyone liked Anna. She was way too much like her. Joanna was exactly as her mother when she was younger, but the only difference was that she had Elsa's icy blue eyes. She was lovable, strong, independent and brave. She feared no one, but that didn't mean she wasn't respectful and polite. In somehow, she was a lot like Elsa too. She even had the fearless glim in her eyes that Elsa had._

_As the boys, Jack loved her. But he also feared her. I didn't blame him, though. He didn't like when Joanna touched him. I think he wasn't used to having human contact, to be vulnerable over someone. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be around her as well. He would just keep some distance. Something fair enough so he wouldn't be touched. _

_"__What are you up to, Joanie?" Jack mocked her, smirking when she blushed furiously at the use of her nickname. "Going somewhere?"_

_"__None of your business, Jackie." She answered. "And don't you dare to follow me. None of you. Unlikely my mothers, I can perfectly see you." Jack laughed, floating right above her head. _

_"__You're too distracted and too clumsy to notice us." He said. "And I'm too awesome to be caught by a fifteen year-old." She rolled her eyes and I giggled._

_"__Yeah, sure. So, Mr. Awesome, would you mind telling me why I caught you both following me last week?" Jack rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't falter even a bit._

_"__That would be because of my clumsy _and _distracted friend. Unlikely me, my dear friend can be annoyingly noisy sometimes."_

_"__Well, if I record well, you were the one who broke the vase." She pointed with a smirk. "Don't follow me, you two." She advised once more before leaving. Jack rolled his eyes, floating back to my side._

_"__This kid honestly thinks we're not going, right?" He giggled. "Oh, poor Joanie. She still has so much to learn."_

_"__Leave her be, Jack." I tell him. "She's meeting with Anthony."_

_"__Yeah, I know. That's why we should go after her!" He tells me, like I missed the point of the whole thing._

_"__No, Jack. Leave her." I repeat. "I like Anthony."_

_"__And you trust this fool to take care of your sweet little girl?" He asked me with a mocking tone. _

_"__I trusted Anna's life in Kristoff's hands; I think I can trust his kids to take my kids out for an ice cream." I explain, and he giggles._

_"__Whatever you say, my friend." He floats back to the ground. "I won't go after her this time."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I watched Elsa and Anna sleeping that night. They looked so peaceful and so safe on each other's arms that I couldn't help but smile. Elsa was fifty-five, and Anna was fifty-two. Even though some gray locks were starting to appear on their hairs, and also some wrinkles around their faces, I never thought about them as less than these two lovesick teenagers that I watched years ago. _

_Elsa had her head lied down peacefully on Anna's bare breast, and once again, I didn't have the guts to ask Jack why they were sleeping without their clothes on. My auburn friend had her arms wrapped protectively around Elsa, and their hands were clutched together tightly. _

_After taking a while in there, Jack and I made our next stop at the boys' room. Despite the fact they both had girlfriends and were already twenty-five, they refused to be separated. Even Kyle, who as Jack told me, would kill to spend a night with his girlfriend, refused their mothers' offer to have a room for himself. And I remember how hard was for Alec when Kyle got married, since he married first, and left the room. He couldn't sleep well at night, and even would spend some nights with his sister._

_If I hadn't known them for years, I wouldn't be able to tell which one is who. Both twins had identical long platinum blonde hair, beards and green eyes. And of course, both would droll when sleeping. But I could tell Alec was Alec because of the piles of books right by his side, and I could tell Kyle was Kyle because of the collection of swords he would keep on the wall by his side of the room. There was also Alec's birth mark, that was in the same shape of a snowflake. We all believed it was because of Elsa's magic when he was born, but no one could tell if that was true. _

_After the twins' room, we stopped at Princess Joanna's window. She was asleep, and, as her mother and brothers, drooling and with a messy hair. I giggled at her peaceful expression, and I took some time to watch her face. She was definitely a beautiful young lady. A lot like Anna, as I said before. And, as I think about it now, maybe she was just too much like Anna. Even her laughter, her voice, her short temper, it all was exactly like Anna. Maybe that's why Elsa avoids looking at her sometimes. It must hurt a lot._

_Our last stop was at Kristoff's. I didn't take long there, since he didn't exactly need me. I think the last time I actually felt like he needed Jack and me was when Sven passed away. It was also the last time I heard his heart break. Thankfully the last, I must add. Kristoff was a great guy; and great people do not deserve to have their hearts broken. _

_I watched him hugging Alice with a smile upon his face. They seemed to be a lovely couple. I didn't talk that much with her, since Kristoff was the one who was always in the castle with Anna, but she seemed to be a nice woman. And that was good. Kristoff deserved that. _

_I took a moment to watch his kids as well. Anthony and Jennifer Bjorgman. Both blonde, tall and with greenish eyes. They slept at the same room, and despite the difference between their ages, they were very good friends. Jennifer was Kyle's girlfriend, and Anthony was Joanna's 'friend'. Jack would roll his eyes whenever she tried to assure that._

_I take a last look at the Bjorgmans and then I allow Jack to take me back home. I was happy. Everything was just fine._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What are we going to do if it's not her?" Jack asked me as we floated together to Joanna's room, so we would go faster.

"It has to be her, Jack!" I say, but I feel a bit nervous. If it's not her, then we have a real problem here. Elsa would probably freak out. "It will be her."

"Whatever you say." He answers me. "I'll watch Julia. You talk to her. How does that sounds?"

"I want to see the baby too!" I pout and he smirks. "That's unfair."

"Funny. You used to like Joanna when she was younger." He mocks me.

"I love Joanie." I assure. "But I love Princess Julia as well!"

"Okay, my friend. So we both can see her. Better?"

"I guess so." I mumble as I knock at the door. A tall, blonde man appears at the door. He looks at me, slightly confused, but then a lazy smile spreads across his face.

"Hey guys." Anthony cheers us. He was exactly like Kristoff. Even his way to talk was like his father's. "You need something?"

"Tell him we want to see Princess Julia!" Jack says excitedly, but before I can answer, she appears at the door.

Joanna is on her nightgown. Her eyes are barely opened, and her hair is as messy as it usually is when she wakes up. She's thirty-seven now, exactly the age Anna was when she was born. She smiles at Jack and I kindly; the same smile Anna gave me that made me feel loved. She opens the door, pushing Anthony slightly to the corner so we can get in. Before we say anything, we peek on the baby who's asleep. Julia was just like Joanna. She, as all of Elsa's grandchildren, had powers. The only difference was that, instead of having big icy blue eyes, she had greenish ones, which only made her even more alike to Anna.

Her big brother, Tobias, is asleep too. He's nine, and much more alike to his father than to Joanna. He's a sweet boy too, but we can't help and look straight to Julia. She's a baby, after all.

"I hope you two didn't come here to look at my baby girl." Joanna growled, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Is my mama okay?"

"Uh, yes, Elsa is fine." I answer, but she's not convinced. But still, she doesn't say a thing. Elsa never asked to see her while she was sick, but Joanna didn't complain. She understood the reason why. "But she asked us to make you try this." I hand her the ring. She looks curiously at it, and doesn't even wait for me to tell her to put it on. Joanna can be a little reckless sometimes.

Jack and I watched as her ring adjusted to her finger. Anthony sat by her side, and, together, we watched as it changed color.

And then it's there. The one we've been looking for. The gold ring.

"It's you." Jack breathes, seeming slightly surprised.

"It's me what?" Joanna frowns, biting her lower lip.

"The successor." I answer, my eyes glowing bright. "You are the next queen of Arandelle."


	9. When Death Comes By

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been out for a few days, but I've been so tired that turning the computer on was not even a possibility. SO, I read all of your reviews, and I promise there'll be a happy ending! Pinky Promise, so I can't break it.**

**I probably won't post tomorrow, since my country will be playing (GO GO BRAZIL), and *ahem*, well, that's all. Please, don't hate me, I didn't have a great time writing it too.**

* * *

_Anna was sixty-one when a cruel disease knocked her down. Nobody knew what it was; they only knew that she didn't have much time. _

_It all started with a cough. But it suddenly got worse, and she almost fainted on Elsa's arms because she couldn't breathe. We all knew what she had. We all knew that it had been her death sentence, and that there was nothing we could do. Not even Elsa's magic could save her. _

_She started to lose weight, and the happy glim in her eyes suddenly disappeared. She looked much older and fragile than she actually was, and that killed Elsa inside. She never left Anna's side, not even once. Anna tried to persuade her to go out and see their children, but Elsa refused. She denied whenever we tried to tell her Anna was dying, but I knew she already knew it. She just didn't want to be sad. She had accepted it. She knew Anna was dying. And she knew that these were the last days she would have with her wife, so she didn't want to leave her. And so we left her._

_"__I don't want Anna to die." I told Jack, my eyes getting teary. "Anna can't die, Jack." _

_"__Everyone will die one day, my friend. I'm sorry her time has come earlier." He answered sadly, as we watched both girls asleep. Anna had her head on Elsa's neck, and she was peacefully asleep. If it weren't for her extremely skinny body, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was sick. _

_And just then, I saw it. Elsa was still awake. And she was crying. Silently, but still crying. She was hugging Anna tighter than she usually did, but she kept a hand covering her mouth on an attempt to muffle her sobs. Her body was trembling, and I knew she was trying hard not to wake Anna up._

_"__Elsa won't make it long when Anna dies, will she?" I asked Jack._

_"__I can't tell, my friend." He answered after a while. "The only thing I know for sure is that she won't ever be the same. She'll be broken." _

_"__And can't we heal her?" I asked, but he shook his head. _

_"__Only Anna can." He mumbled sadly. "And she'll be gone by there."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"__Can you open the curtains?" Anna asked softly. I nod, doing as I'm told before going back to bed with Elsa and her. "I'm going to miss this."_

_"__Don't say that." Elsa cut her off, holding back her tears. "You're not going anywhere."_

_"__I'm sorry, baby." Anna kissed her forehead. "But I will. And you know I will."_

_"__No, you are not leaving me." Elsa repeated, hugging Anna tighter. "You won't leave us."_

_"__Don't torture yourself, Elsa. You know better than that." Anna laid her head on her wife's shoulder, coughing a little. "But you're right. I'm not going to leave you." I looked at her, slightly confused, but she just smiled at me. "Whenever you miss me, look at the sky. I promise I'll be there." This time, Elsa didn't hold back her tears. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, burying her face on the crook of her neck. She sobbed, begging her not to go, and it broke my heart. _

_Anna kissed her and promised it would be okay. Elsa just kept crying, mumbling incoherent words. And then, Jack came. _

_"__Get me out of here." I whispered to him. That was making me sick. I couldn't stay there anymore. "Please, Jack."_

_"__Okay." He whispered back. And, with that, we silently left the room._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Anna's death was a blur for me. It happened on a cold Saturday, not much longer after she got sick. I was with Jack, since we wanted to give her and Elsa some more privacy, when I suddenly fainted. I don't remember much, since I was passed out most of the day, but when I woke up, I felt extremely sad. It was like a part of me had literally died. And that was the moment I knew she was gone. _

_Jack was sitting by my side, and he had his head down. I didn't see that funny smirk he always carried upon his face, nor the joy on his eyes. It was like something had took all his happiness away._

_"__How is Elsa?" I asked Jack as soon as I woke up. _

_"__Broken." He answered simply. "She doesn't want to see anyone right now. Not even us."_

_I nodded. I understood, I truly understood. She needed time to be alone, and, as her friend, I was willing to give it to her. But a part of me was screaming that Elsa needed me, that I should ignore her request and go into her room. But, when I mentioned it to Jack, he said she wasn't there._

_"__She's at her palace." He said slowly. "She didn't want to sleep here. She said it brought her too many memories."_

_"__Can I see her grave?" I asked, tears running down my face. That was the first time I had cried. Indeed, I never knew I was able to do so. _

_Jack nodded and took me there, not saying a word during the whole trip. He was sad too, I could tell. Everyone, everything, seemed sad. Our joy was gone. When Anna died, she took a piece of our heart along with her. In Elsa's case, she took all of it._

_"__Here we are." Jack whispered. We walked together closer to the grave, where it had a draw of Anna, right above her name. I left tears run down my face again, burning me. Jack kneeled down with me, and waved his hand above the grave, creating a single icy flower. He looked at me and I nodded. It was time to go. We had a lot to do._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The princes and the princess weren't much better than me. They were all in silence, sitting on Elsa's study room. Alec was crying a lot. His brother and sister were trying not to, but I could see how it killed them inside. How broken their innocent hearts were. We joined them in silence, sitting by Joanna's side. She looked sadly at Jack, and he held her hand. I snuggled closer to Alec and tapped his twin's shoulder._

_Kyle was the first one who broke the silence._

_"__Mom's gone." He mumbled, trying to keep his voice still. "I have a bad feeling she won't be back soon."_

_"__He's right." Joanna agreed. "She'll be out for a while."_

_"__What about the kingdom?" Alec sniffled. "Someone's going to need to run it while she's gone."_

_"__We will do it." Joanna said. "We will do it while she's out."_

_"__Shouldn't we call someone to help instead?" Alec suggested._

_"__We have no idea how long this is going to last." She gestured to the North Mountain. "I don't blame mom. But we still have to run it. It's our duty."_

_"__I agree." Kyle said. "We're the royal family, after all." He stood up, helping Alec to get on his feet. "We will talk to Henry, Jo. Get some rest; we shall do the same soon." He wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders. "Guys?" He called. "Could you – could you check on mom later? I just hate the idea of her being all by herself." We nod, and he smiles weakly. "Thank you."_

_I look at Joanna one more time. She seems to be about to break down, so I hug her. I feel her tears running down her face as she hugs me back, letting out a few sobs. _

_Soon enough, she falls asleep. Jack carries her to her room and we give her a last look before we leave to the castle._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_At the very first week, Elsa would shut us out. But eventually, she gave up. We were the only ones allowed into her castle. And honestly, I hated going in there._

_Elsa was destroyed. After all, Jack was right. Her heart was only breaking even more, if that was even possible, and there was nothing we could do. The only person that could heal it was gone, and she now was suffering of a constant pain. We tried to persuade her to go back to the castle, to see her children, but she'd always say no. She'd tell us she wasn't ready._

_A month turned into six, and six months turned into a year. And she almost finished three years up on the castle, until Joanna freaked out. She grabbed Jack by his arm one night, which scared him a lot. He wasn't used to be touched; not even the one time he held Jo's hand, or when he held her when she was a baby. I think it had something to do with feeling vulnerable over someone. _

_"__You are taking me to that castle tonight." She told him angrily. "I want to see my mother."_

_"__Let go of my arm, Joanna!" He yelled angrily, trying to push her away._

_"__No." She said firmly. "Now, Jack. I want to go right now." He looked at me, but I shook my head. It was time for Elsa to get out, and since she wouldn't listen to us, maybe she would listen to her baby girl. _

_"__I don't think it's a good idea." Jack said. "You're too much alike your mom, Jo. We can't even mention her name, I wonder what it would happen if she saw a younger version of Anna."_

_"__I'm not my mother, Jack!" She snapped. "Now, you two are taking me there."_

_There was nothing he could say to change her mind, so Jack finally agreed. We flied to the ice palace, where Elsa stood all the time. Joanna seemed nervous, but she was too proud to let it show. So she held on, and she did a very good job until she saw Elsa._

_She was at the tallest tower, as she would always be, especially at night. She frowned when she saw her daughter, but to my surprise, she didn't run away. Instead, she wrapped her arms tight around Joanna, placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

_"__You look beautiful, Joanie." She smiled softly, stroking her face. "Just like her."_

_"__Mom." Joanna hugged her back. Suddenly, all the anger and angst she felt toward Elsa were gone. "Mom, why didn't you come back? We've been running this kingdom all by ourselves!" Elsa looked down guiltily, avoiding Joanna's eyes. "Mom, you're the queen. You just – you _can't _run away from this."_

_"__I know, honey, I know." She said, squeezing her hand. "I just –" Elsa bit her lip, looking up to the sky._

_"__What is it?" Joanna frowned._

_"__Anna told me that whenever I missed her, I could look up to the sky and she would be there." She told her daughter, not even trying to fight back with tears. "T-this is the closest I could get to it."_

_"__Why didn't you tell me this before?" Joanna hugged her again, feeling her mother's tears wetting her dress. "Mom, I would – I would understand."_

_"__I'm sorry I was selfish." Elsa cried. "It's just that – I really wanted to be near her."_

_"__I know, mom." Her daughter said, kissing Elsa's cheeks. "I miss mama too."_

_They didn't come back that night. Instead, they stood there, on the tallest tower, just watching the sky. The next day, we took them back. But it wasn't the last time Elsa visited her ice palace._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You've got to be kidding me." Joanna said, throwing her weight on her bed. "I can't – why me? And what about Alec and Kyle? They are older than me. They are supposed to take over the kingdom once mom – well, it's not me who's supposed to be there."

"Yeah, we know how it normally works, but your mother decided to innovate the system." Jack said rolling his eyes. "Be happy, girl! You're going to be the next queen."

"But what about my brothers?" She repeated, and then slapped at Jack's head. "Don't make fun of my mom's idea, you moron."

"See? She's right, she can't be the queen!" Jack rubbed his head. "She's not even civilized!"

"Your brothers are not ideal to assume the kingdom." I explained, ignoring my friend. "And if I remember well, you were the one who took care of everything while Elsa was gone."

"Yeah, but I went after her because I couldn't take it anymore." She groaned.

"You went after her because you were missing her, not because you couldn't handle it." I shot back. "And you managed to take care of everything for almost three years, being only twenty-four and having no preparing to be a queen." I recorded. "And even when Elsa came back, you still stood there with her. You helped her, even though you didn't have to. You'll be queen, Joanna."

"I can't believe it." She muttered. Her husband sat by her side, hugging her.

"Yeah, none of us can." Jack smirked. "Can we see the baby now?" I squeal happily at the mention of the sleepy baby.

"Oh, don't you dare to wake her up." She threatened. "I swear to god I'll make you two make her sleep again."

Suddenly, I feel pain through my body. Jack's smirk disappear from his face, and he comes near me.

"It's Elsa." I say. "We need to get back."

* * *

**A/N: It will have a happy ending, it will. I swear**


	10. This Is Goodbye

**A/N: Hey guys! Some of you may not know, but my computer was broken, and I lost basically ALL of the chapters I had in it. But it's quite alright, I'm re-writing all of these, but I might take a bit longer. Sorry about that:)  
Anyway, this is "officially" the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. I'm thinking about writing the epilogue in two parts, but I don't know. Well, see you!**

**LET'S FIND OUT WHO IS THE (not so)MYSTERIOUS NARRATOR!**

* * *

_"__Where are you going?" Alec asked Elsa, standing by the door. "Mom?"_

_"__I need to go to the ice palace." She told him, approaching with a small smile upon her face. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't take you there this time. I have some – _work _to do in there."_

_"__I can help." He offered, but Elsa shook her head._

_"__Not that type of work, honey. Magical work." She explained. _

_"__Oh." He smiled sweetly. "I could help if you wanted."_

_"__No, Alec, sorry." She answered. "I have to – I must do it on my own."_

_"__I understand." He shrugged. "It's your palace after all. But what are you going to do? Reform it?"_

_"__Yes, sort of it." Elsa answered. "I'm taking these two with me, so you don't have to worry." She gestured toward Jack and I, and we smiled. "I might take a day or two in there, so – just take care of everything, alright?" He nodded, and she opened her arms, pulling him close. "I love you."_

_"__I love you too, mom." He hugged Elsa back, burying his nose on her neck. "If you need anything, call me. I'll be there with Mary and Sam, okay?" Elsa's eyes brightened up at the mention of her grandson and a smile grew upon her lips._

_"__Okay, honey. Tell Sam I miss him." Alec nodded before leaving the room. Elsa turned back to us, sighing when he left. She smiled kindly, something she definitely learned from Anna, before turning back to her shelf._

_"__What are we going to do in there?" Jack asks curiously._

_"__Wait and see, Jack."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_On our way to the mountain, we stopped. Actually, Elsa made Jack stop. She said she needed to do something on her own, and that she'd be right back. _

_"__I don't believe her." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, my friend. I'll take us there."_

_We followed Elsa in silence, floating right above her head. I was sure she would be at least upset if she found out we were there, but Jack was right. She had run away once, and even though I didn't want to believe Elsa would do herself any harm, I had to recognize it. She was sad and lonely. Therefore, we should keep an eye on her, just in case._

_"__I know this path." Jack mumbled. "I know where she's going."_

_"__And where is it?" I asked. Jack eyed me for a second, and then pointed to Elsa. She had kneeled down in front of a grave. Anna's grave. Slowly, we came down, stopping on a three, so she wouldn't see us._

_"__Hi, Anna." She smiled sadly. She placed a hand on her grave, and then sat by its side. "Gods know how much I miss you. It has been almost four years now." She sighed. I felt my eyes turning wet, which made Jack pat my back. "I know I promised I wouldn't cry, but I can't help. This is not fair, you know. You didn't even see your grandkids growing up. You didn't see how brave our kids become. I wish you could be here, love. Here with me." Elsa tilted her head back, and for a second, I thought she had taken a glimpse of me. But then I realized she was just trying to stop tears from coming down her face. "I know I promised I'd try to be happy. God, I even promised I'd _try _to meet someone else. But I just – I can't. You're the love of my life. You will always be the only one I want. I know I have kids, but – try to understand, Anna. Try to put yourself on my position. Would you ever be able to find happiness without me? To love someone else?" She laughed weakly. "Maybe you would. You were always the strongest one." She was trying so hard not to cry it was painful to watch. She placed her hand on the grave and some icy flowers formed around it. Then, she waved her hand, making a snowman appear. "It's not fun anymore." She whispered. "I miss building snowmen with you."_

_"__I think we should go." Jack whispered. I nodded, taking a last look into Elsa's eyes. And then I knew. Jack was right about them. He was right about their love. It was way too strong, and I doubted Elsa's heart could take it. I doubted she'd last long._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We spent an entire week at the ice palace, and I highly doubt I could describe what I've seen there. Elsa used all of her powers, all of her strength. I think her kids and grandkids were able to see all of the lights coming out of the palace, but I doubt they understood it. The thing about these lights was that they were equal to the Northern Lights' colors, so they could easily be mistaken to these. _

_Elsa barely let Jack and I come close to her, and she barely stopped to eat or to get at least a few hours of sleep. I was afraid Elsa was no longer human, I was afraid her powers, along with Anna's loss, had consumed her so badly that she was now a monster. But, by the end of the seventh day, all the lights stopped. We ran to where Elsa was, and we found her fallen on the ground. At first, I thought that she was gone. But it didn't make sense, because _I _was still alive. Just then I realized Elsa had fainted because she was too tired._

_"__Elsa?" I called, approaching her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Are you okay, stinky?" _

_"__I did it." She whispered and smiled, pointing to an icy box. "Grab that and take me back to the castle." She said to Jack and I. We nodded and did as we were told, flying back home. We left Elsa with Joanna and the servants, so she would be properly treated. I hid the box on Anna's closet, simply because I knew it was the only place in the castle where no one would ever look._

_A few days later we went to see Elsa once again. She looked better than when I had last seen her, but still looked bad. But even though she wasn't well, she smiled warmly at me, the same way she always did._

_"__Are you feeling any better?" Jack asked her. "Buddy here almost fainted because he thought you were dead." Elsa laughed weakly, tapping the empty spot by her side. I sat by her side and hugged her. She was warmer than usual, but I'd seen her better. When Anna was alive, hugging Elsa felt like summer. It was always warm, and always comfy, but now it's not. Now she's just like winter again._

_"__Did you bring the box?" She asked me after a few moments in silence. I nodded, handing her the icy box. Elsa took a deep breath before opening it, showing us four icy rings. _

_"__You seriously spent all that time in the mountain just to make four rings?" Jack sneered. "You're seriously out of shape, my dear Elsa."_

_"__Hush, Jack. You two, sit and listen." We nodded, approaching her. "There will come a time when I'll ask you to hand a ring to each one of my kids. Henry included."_

_"__For what, Elsa?" Jack asked._

_"__To find the new ruler if Arandelle." She explained. We looked at her confused, but she just laughed. "You must find the gold one, boys. If you find it, you find the new king. Or queen."_

_"__I don't understand." I said._

_"__Don't worry about that. I'll explain everything when it's time." She said slowly. "Just – can you two stay with me today? I don't want to be alone."_

_I felt my eyes getting teary because I knew she was thinking of Anna. And I was too. Without saying a word, I get closer to her once again, wrapping myself on her arms. We remained in silence until she fell asleep. I didn't leave her that night. I knew that was the place I was supposed to be._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_What the hell?" _Joanna hissed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you should call your brothers." Jack said. "We need to go and see your mother. She's not well." He made me float again and we flew back to Elsa's room. "Elsa?" Jack called, as we got inside. She was curled up like a ball, her hands clutching to her nightgown. "Damn, not yet, Els."

"I-I'm sorry boys." She cried. "You were right Jack. I can't stay without her anymore."

"You can, Elsa!" I said, climbing to her bed. "You did it for nine years!"

"I know." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "And that was the longest I've _ever _stayed away from her."

And suddenly it was all clear. Elsa _did _stay away from Anna before, when she was locked on her own room to protect her. Exactly nine years. As now.

"Mom?" Joanna called, kneeling by Elsa's side. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I know I haven't been the best mother ever." Elsa said. The twins were right behind Joanna, looking as confused as her. "I know I shouldn't have left these years, I _know _how though it was for you." She looked to Joanna's finger, finding the gold ring. "But I also know you won't let people down. That's why you're meant to be the new queen."

"Mom…" Alec cried, him and Kyle getting closer to her bed.

"I'm dying. There's nothing you can do to fix it, and I'm sorry." Elsa whispered, her voice getting weaker. "But it's going to be fine. You shall be okay without me, and that's why I know I can leave." She smiled, even though her heart was aching. "You have become the greatest people I've ever known. You've become the people that we taught you to be. You're honest, brave, good… and I am proud of you. And Anna would be too."

"Mom, don't say that." Kyle said sweetly, holding her hand. "You're not a terrible mother, and you're not going to die."

"You cannot leave, mom." Joanna agreed. "I- I'm not ready."

"That's absolutely not true. The Northern Lights' don't lie." She winked at them. And then, just like that, she turned at me with a sad smile. "Olaf, I'm sorry. I-I can't freeze you any over."

"What?" Jack voiced. "N-no. They can do it."

"No, Jack. I'm the only one who can." She said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Elsa. My work here is done." I answer tenderly. "And besides, some people are worth melting for." She smiles at my sentence, holding my hand tightly. And, with a last sigh, she was gone. And, at her last sigh, I was gone too.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! So, last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed the story, and thank you all who accompanied me trough all of this. You're the best! **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I never truly understood why people were so afraid of death. I mean, it always sounded natural to me. I knew it would come someday when my girls didn't need me anymore, but I was okay with that. I was okay with going, as long as they were okay. But it turned out that I stayed a little longer than I thought I would. I thought they would only need me while they were not fully grown, but I was wrong. Not completely wrong, now that I think about. I only thought about growing on the wrong way. Elsa and Anna were fully grown ups, but they weren't done with growing. Indeed, no one ever is.

I never truly understood what I was to them. I was, of course, a part of Elsa. She was my creator, and the reason why I was alive. But I was also part of Anna. She also made me. I was the reflection of her innocence, her kindness and her love. She was the other reason why I was alive. When she died, it was like all of that lovely part of hers on me had died too. And then, I was just Elsa. Kind and lovely too, but I was not that innocent, nor that happy. In fact, I was pretty sad most of the time.

I guess I was some kind of protector, a spirit that was designed to keep an eye on them while they were on earth. But I had a life too. I made friends, I loved people, and I'm a little ashamed to say that I was a bit upset I couldn't stay with them forever on the very beginning. But I understood. When my job was done, I would probably just fade away. I mean, I would die too, but I wouldn't go with them. Or at least, that was what I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me a little long to open my eyes. I could feel the sun warming me up and I could definitely tell I was lying on the grass. I could also smell flowers, and I heard birds singing too. I even felt something lick me.

"Sven!" I greeted happily, hugging my old friend. "Where am I? What is it?"

And then, I heard giggles.

I looked around and found an auburn girl with two pigtails lying on top of another one, blonde and pale as the snow. The freckled redhead had beautiful sea-green eyes, and she was laughing loudly and kissing the blonde's face. They were much younger than when they left earth, that's for sure. I was looking at two teenagers once again.

"You are here too!" Anna squealed, running right into my direction. Elsa giggled, wiping tears away from her icy-blue eyes. "Oh, Olaf! You have no idea how much I missed you. Did you take good care of her and my children while I was away?"

"I did!" I said proudly. "I missed you too, Anna. A lot."

"It was kind of boring without the two of you here with me. And – Oh! That's _so _cool!" She widened her eyes and pointed to me.

"What?" I asked, seeing that Elsa was running straight to my direction. She wrapped an arm around Anna and kissed her forehead. "Girls?"

"You're turning into a boy!" Anna squealed.

"I _am _a boy!" I huffed. "Right?"

"No, sweetie." Elsa said to me, kneeling down. "A real boy."

I looked to my arms, but they were no longer sticks. My body was no longer made of snow, and I had _real _hair. I ran to the small lake near there and took a better look at the new me. I was blonde and pale as Elsa, but I had Anna's eyes. I smiled at myself and grabbed my own cheeks, making sure I was real.

"Why is this happening?" I questioned Anna when she came closer to me.

"Well, when you get here, you become who you truly are. Sven is still a reindeer, as you can see." She said, grimacing at him. "Elsa and I are teenagers again, and you – well, I guess you've always been kind of our son. Wendy and Cody are still babies, but I guess it's because they've never had a real chance to find out who they were."

"Who are these?" I asked, stretching my arms so Elsa would pick me up.

"Do you remember my pregnancies?" Anna questioned me. "Before Alec and Kyle." I nodded in agreement. I could never forget how sad she looked when she lost these babies. "Well, it turns out that they were already here when I first came. The babies, I mean. A-and I wasn't sure if I should name the babies or if I should wait for Elsa, but I couldn't just leave them nameless. So I named them with the two names we had picked up for the babies." She explained, her cheeks turning into a bright red.

"I want to meet them." Elsa said, still holding tightly to Anna. The younger one smiled and stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips on Elsa's. "God, I can't tell you how much I missed you."

"Well, I know you missed me." Anna said with a sad smile. "I heard you. Every time you cried, every time you spoke to my grave, and even when you were talking to the stars. And it only made me miss you even more." Anna whispered on her ear. I held tightly on Elsa's neck, burying my new face on her neck. "I've got to say, I was a little mad at you for leaving our children for so long to stay on the mountain. But it's okay. I understood it later. I probably would have done the same if I were on your position."

"No, you wouldn't. You're stronger and braver than me." Elsa said, but Anna shook her head.

"No, Elsa. I'm not." She sighed. "Not when it comes to you." She lifted a hand and stroke Elsa's cheek, and then quickly ran her fingers through my hair. "We have so much to do now. Oh, and I want you to see Kai and Gerda too! But first, our babies."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat by Anna's side and watched as Elsa rolled on the grass with the two babies. She was giggling as a child, and honestly, she looked like one around them. She always did when she got around kids.

Gerda and Kai were there too. They were laughing of Elsa and her silly manners, and also watching the babies. They were utterly cute, I've got to say. Both were redheads and with the same eyes as Elsa's. They were quite alike Anna, but with not too many freckles.

"What happens now?" I asked Anna, after a few moments of silence. "I mean, what should we do? Will we wait for the others?"

"Not necessarily." She said. "Our parents didn't wait for us. Only them." She gestured towards Kai and Gerda. "But now, on this very moment, we rest. Then, we move forward."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, furrowing my brows.

"I mean we leave this place and start all over again. A new life, a new person. But our storyline will always be the same." She smiled to Elsa, who now was looking at us. "I know you're wondering what is your part at our story, Olaf. And it wasn't just protecting us. You made sure we would be together, no matter what. And that's your job: to make sure that we will always find each other, that we will always have each other. Because _that's _all we need to be happy."

And then it just made sense. Why I only appeared when Anna was born, why I was always trying to help Elsa fix their relationship, why I was always watching them closely. They were my job, they _are _my job. That's why I had the urge to take a look at them during the nights, or even when Elsa was working and Anna was too busy playing with Kristoff outside. I needed to make sure they were okay.

"And do I change too? I mean, or will I always be a snowman?" Anna laughed, shaking her head.

"No. You could be my little brother, a friend… whatever suits to our storyline." She said. "But you don't have to think about it now. We're only starting again when we are ready."

"And what if I want to stay here forever?" She smiled at me, pulling me into a hug.

"Then we will stay here forever." She promised me, kissing the top of my head. We stayed there a bit longer, until Elsa came into our direction with a big smile on her face. She kneeled down, pressing her mouth on Anna's and smiling as they kissed.

"Aren't you two coming to play?" She asked, helping Anna up. "Come on, you guys! You have the eternity to spend sitting here." She looked at me with a smile, and then offered her hand. "Are you coming, sweetie?"

I didn't answer. I just smiled back and held her hand. For the first time in forever, I felt warm inside again. For the first time in forever, everything was fine.


End file.
